


See Saw (Ups and Downs)

by Daughter_Of_The_Chaos



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Gen, High School AU, I hit every single branch down the cliché tree, LOONA ensemble - Freeform, and I love them with all my heart, they're all idiots in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-04-29 01:56:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14462538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Of_The_Chaos/pseuds/Daughter_Of_The_Chaos
Summary: When twelve girls who are widely different from each other comes together to survive High School at the most important Art Academy in Korea...That's when the party begins.





	1. Colour My World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> So that's my first fic for LOONA ever! That's pretty exciting and I hope y'all enjoy this little mess of fluffy.  
> When I say mess, it's because this will not only focus on one ship, but in all the girls in general, so that will be a hell of a hide XD  
> Anyway, let's get this show on the road (I talk too much, I'm sorry. I'm worse than YeoJin sometimes).

There's a moment in life when you suddenly realize that you're just living the same day, every day. Like a never-ending Déjà-vu. Waking up, going to school, hanging out with friends, going to bed. Repeating. And you ask yourself... Is this all there is to life? Just a shallow routine that takes away from you all sense of perspective until you become a robot, a stranger in your own body that just memorized all the right movements in order to survive? Was the world always this empty and monochromatic? HeeJin wondered.

  
  
She didn't consider herself a pessimist, quite the opposite in fact. But maybe the clouds above her head were merely the consequence of 6 hours of classes. Your mind would travel to the lands of existential crisis too if you had to listen to all the music theories non-stop. Don't get her wrong, she loves music more than anything and she's grateful for the fact her parents trust in her talents enough to afford the best Art School in Korea. It's just... She hated when people treated music like some sort of equation, as pure mathematics. Music was about emotion, feelings, and passion. You could master all the theories in the world, but in her opinion, if you lacked just one of those qualities, you were nothing.

  
  
"Wow, okay, who died?" Fingers snapped in front of HeeJin's face. She hadn't noticed she zoned out so hard that the class had actually ended a long time ago and there was no one else left in the room. A defeated sigh escaped her. Great, she would have to catch up on everything she missed later. 

  
  
"My will to live." She answered without thinking. Automatically she gathered all her materials from the desk and just threw everything in her backpack, she didn't even need to look up to see JiWoo's horrified expression, she could sense it. "I'm just tired, that's all. What are you still doing here, though?" She tried again, shrugging her shoulders.

  
  
"Ah~ I'm relieved, for a moment there you scared me and I did leave, but then I waited and waited and you wouldn't come out, so... I came back." She laughed, scratching her neck awkwardly "I thought I would have to apply a Chuu's intervention on you again!" The girl offered a hundred watts smile that HeeJin thought she could go blind with if she stared directly. Although, it did make her feel slightly better. JiWoo had this kind of amazing power where she didn't need to say anything to cheer you up. Honestly, it was way more effective when she didn't say anything.

  
  
"Please, no." HeeJin shuddered at the memory of Chuu's last 'intervention'. Waking her up every day at an ungodly hour with breakfast and then spending the whole day following her around screaming words of encouragement, compliments and leaving post-its with cute sketches all around her locker. (HeeJin had only failed at one exam at that time, no big deal. She did manage to save her grade later, but Chuu couldn't stand any of her friends showing even a sign of sadness). A little smile bloomed on her face... JiWoo was thoughtful like that. Kind of a mess, but thoughtful nonetheless.

  
  
"So... What happened?" JiWoo took a desk on her hands and dragged all the way next to HeeJin's and then sat, waiting expectantly with big eyes and a hand supporting her chin. HeeJin wasn't getting away of that.

  
  
"It's nothing, really." She shrugged again. A minute passed and JiWoo didn't change her expression, didn't move an inch. Is she even blinking? Oh, God. "Ah, fine! I'm... I just had an epiphany."

  
  
"A what?!" She asked, her eyebrows furrowed.

  
"Epiphany... You know? I was just wondering about life in general and what do I want from it and what do I'm even doing here in this school. Then I realized I accomplished absolutely nothing in my life! I mean, I'm 17 and never left Korea or this city! I didn't meet all the places I wanted to, I'm not even close to it! And I still haven't fallen in love yet or... had my heart broken! I feel like I'm trapped in the same day, doing the same things and just... I don't know, being a boring person." The words left her mouth before she could filter them. It was not her original intention to let her friend know everything that was going on inside her head, but the moment she started to talk it all just came rushing out. 

  
  
"You're not boring!" Was all JiWoo had the presence of mind to reply. She was still assimilating HeeJin's quite desperate confession. "You're the coolest person I've ever known! Well, after YeoJin, Yerim and that SooYoung girl... But that's fine, nobody can ever be as cool as SooYoung because she's basically a living goddess, so you shouldn't be sad about that and YeoJin and Yerim are SO young and like little balls of energy and-"

  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I get it. I'm not a boring person..." She couldn't help but laugh at her friend's antics, she probably would have kept going with that list if HeeJin hadn't stopped her "Thank you."

  
  
"You're welcome~ But I'm not over yet!" She raised a finger in front of HeeJin's face to show she shouldn't be interrupted. "We're still young too! We have a lot of time on our hands and still so much to live... It's okay if you didn't get to visit all the places you wanted, you're working pretty hard to debut once you graduate, right? " HeeJin just nodded, Chuu's finger still preventing her from saying anything. Her eyes were starting to hurt trying to focus on it. "See!? You'll have the opportunity to travel all around once you're a famous international idol! And about love~"

  
  
HeeJin regretted immediately have said something about her lack of a love life. She didn't truly mean that she wanted to experience heartbreak!

  
  
"I think love is just out there for you to take! You just need to look out for it! You never know, the next person to walk through that door could be the one!" She left out a sigh and a dreamy aura took over the atmosphere around her. HeeJin could almost see the rainbow and the unicorns flying.

  
  
"...You're watching too much drama." She said, lowering Chuu's finger and holding it down until it wasn't wavering in front of her nose. HeeJin didn't want to break the girl's heart, but she thought love was just a tiny little bit more complicated than what she was making it out to be.

  
  
"And you're watching too little of it! C'mon! It's settled, you'll be binge-watching dramas with me this weekend!" Her other hand that was not being held hit the table like she was a judge that just determined her sentence. 

  
  
"And you decided that all by yourself?" She asked, amused.

  
  
"Yep! You're gonna like it. If not for the dramas, for my presence~" HeeJin couldn't say no to that declaration and a sloppy wink. JiWoo had another great superpower in her arsenal: no one, literally no one, could say no to her pout and puppy-like pleading eyes. Puss in Boots would shake in his boots if he had to go against this girl.

  
  
"Alright, alright... Just because you asked so nicely!" She giggled when Chuu threw a hand up and gave a big "yaaay!". Suddenly she saw herself forgetting a little what was bothering her in the first place.

  
  
"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow at your house!" HeeJin just shook her head, letting go of the other girl's hand at last. JiWoo was truly one of a kind. The girl gave her another one of her charged smiles and skipped happily to the door on the back of the classroom. Chuu was not looking to where she was going, still doing her goofy face to HeeJin...

  
  
"AH!" ...And there she goes. She bumped into another girl that was trying to enter the room. JiWoo turned around so fast that HeeJin imagined she got whiplash from the abrupt movement. "I'm so so so sorry! I should look to where I was going..." 

  
  
"That's okay." The girl replied coolly. Her voice was smooth like fine velvet, but with an edge to it, that elicited goosebumps from HeeJin only by hearing her speak those simple words. Chuu seemed to recognize the voice as soon as it reached her ears and her response to it was way more dramatic. Her whole body went rigid mid apologetic bow.

  
  
"S-S-S-SooYoung!?" She tried to quickly look up to contemplate the other girl's face but averted her gaze just as quickly as her eyes were burned by the brightness of the midday sun.

  
  
HeeJin just watched the situation from her place, she was trying really hard to keep a straight face, but her mind couldn't help but rewind to Chuu's speech about how cool SooYoung was and how she was basically a "living goddess". 

  
  
HeeJin never really talked to SooYoung before. Actually... She knew her by the name Yves, that's how she usually presented herself to other students. Everyone in the school that wasn't living in a basement knew who this girl was. She pretty much owned the academy. The analogy of a living goddess walking among mere mortals wasn't that far off after all. Boys and girls equally would fall at her feet like pudding, bending to her every will. HeeJin never heard of any rumors of SooYoung giving any of them the time of the day, though. Now, it seemed, JiWoo was one of her countless victims. Oh, boy.

  
  
"You're Kim JiWoo, right?" Her lips formed a small smile which Chuu completely missed still trapped in her state of sheer panic. "I'm sorry, I was just looking for an empty room... I'll just try somewhere else. I didn't want to interrupt anything." She said, for the first time addressing HeeJin's existence. She kept on searching her eyes for... something. HeeJin just fidgets in her seat and gave her a little awkward wave after a beat, because she didn't know what else to do. She was spending too much time with Chuu apparently...

  
  
SooYoung then turned to leave, a frustrated expression marking her features that for some reason HeeJin guessed it wasn't only related to the fact that the classroom was occupied. Not that she had any idea what else could it be. However, before the girl took a single step away, JiWoo grabbed her by the sleeve of her uniform.

  
  
"Wait!" She exclaimed on a whim. SooYoung's surprise flashed on her face when she looked down at Chuu's hand getting ahold of her, but soon it disappeared like it was never there in the first place. HeeJin observed everything with curiosity while JiWoo clearly struggled with what she was going to say next and the air was becoming heavy with the weight of the unspoken words. "Ahn... W-We're already leaving! Right, HeeJin!?" The mentioned girl didn't have the time to open her mouth "And you can use the room to practice for as long as you want!"

  
  
"Oh, thank you..." SooYoung's smile grew bigger and HeeJin could totally see where all the fuss came from, she would even go to the extent of admitting she was a little shaken by it, nothing compared to JiWoo, though. For a moment HeeJin thought Chuu would lose the sensibility on her legs and make a scene of falling on her butt. The girl was literally trembling. That was what falling in love looked like? HeeJin changed her mind, she didn't want any of that. It was embarrassing.

  
  
JiWoo finally left SooYoung's sleeve alone and came back to HeeJin in little jumps as a penguin on the run mouthing something that seemed to mean "Let's get the hell out of here!", but, unfortunately, labial reading wasn't one of the languages she was fluent, so she couldn't tell for sure. 

  
  
HeeJin barely put the backpack on her shoulders and JiWoo was already dragging her out of the front door, letting a very confused Yves behind. Well, not before cheerfully screaming:

  
  
"Good practice! Bye~" 

  
  
HeeJin still managed to catch the raised eyebrow, the little wave and the uncertain "...Bye?" the other girl offered. Poor girl, deal with Chuu's antics were hard for the closest of her friends, imagine to outsiders!

  
  
"Ah... Ah... Ah... What the hell was that!?" HeeJin said after recovering from all the running. 

  
  
"Training... weren't... you... supposed to be... in the track team?" Chuu asked while dramatically sliding down the lockers with a hand on her heart.

  
  
"Fair point..." It actually wasn't, but there was no use in arguing about that. There were more important matters to discuss. A smirk possessed HeeJin's face. "So... I didn't know you and _SooYoung_ were such _good friends_." For emphasis, she crossed her arms and the way she suggestively pronounced Yves name and good friends were clear to even the most clueless person on Earth.

  
  
"Wh-a-at? Friends?! We're not friends! I mean... I wish! I never really talked to her! I only ever see her walking through the corridors and sometimes when I take pictures of her from afar, but nothing else!" A second passed. "I probably shouldn't have mentioned that last part... forget it!"

  
  
"You probably shouldn't be taking photos of her! I already told you that people might misunderstand, unnie! I know you're not a creep or a perv, but that's not what others will think." HeeJin knew Chuu's favorite hobby was to take pictures of things or people that she found beautiful. She had actual talent and a special eye for photography, but sneaking around taking photos of people could be easily twisted by nasty rumors, especially in a school so traditional as theirs and HeeJin didn't want her friend to go through that.

  
  
"I know..." She looked down, letting the words sink in like a child that was just told by their mother they would go back and buy the toy later when they had zero intentions of going back "I'll be extra careful!" Which didn't mean at all she would stop, just that she would hide herself a little better. HeeJin supposed that was better than nothing. "And don't call me unnie, you know it makes me feel weird." HeeJin smiled fondly, rolling her eyes. By weird Chuu meant it made her feel older. It was indeed strange to call JiWoo unnie since sometimes they appeared to have the same age. Although HeeJin did on occasion to remind her friend to be more responsible and aware of the consequences of her attitudes. In the end, even though JiWoo would dread being called unnie and didn't feel like one, she is always taking care of HeeJin in her own Chuu way without noticing. 

  
  
"Hey, unnie..." JiWoo whined in frustration looking up at her. HeeJin only replied with a sweet innocent smile that made nothing to hide her teasing tone, but she did have an important point to make "Did you noticed that she knew your name?" HeeJin wouldn't dare ask how Chuu knew SooYoung's real name in the first place. The answer to that was pretty clear. Chuu probably knew her ID number by heart as well.

  
  
"Who?" 

  
  
"SooYoung! Who else!?" HeeJin rolled her eyes harder "She knew your full name!"

  
  
"Seriously!?"JiWoo jumped from her sit position. "I thought I had hallucinated that! I wasn't thinking straight, she was so close... We were never this close before!" A snort escaped HeeJin, she didn't miss the joke. Although Chuu didn't appear to be aware of her own slip, she entered another plane o existence recollecting the memory of SooYoung while she paced frantically from side to side "How does she know my name, HeeJin-ah!?"

  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Maybe she saw you taking pictures of her and wondered 'wow, who's that creep?' and then asked around about you to make sure you wouldn't kill her?" She offered.

  
  
"Oh my God, what if she hates me!? Maybe she thinks I'm a perv and hates me!!! Waaa, what do I do!?" Chuu took HeeJin by her shoulders and started to shake her desperately. HeeJin couldn't really tell if she was crying or not. Jesus!

  
  
"Firstly, calm down! I was joking!" It was her turn to take JiWoo's shoulders and shake her back into reality. "Secondly, it didn't look like she hated you. You don't smile like that to your stalker." At least, that's what she would like to believe.

  
  
"She thinks I'm a stalker!? That's just as bad, HeeJin!"

  
  
"Can you please focus!?" She snapped her fingers in front of the girl's face as was previously done to her and took long exaggerated breaths. After a beat, Chuu followed the cue and visibly calmed down, puffing air out of her mouth "Good. Now... I think you should try and really talk to her." 

  
  
"I-I-I can't!" Chuu faced her like she was suggesting something as absurd as that she would jump out of a cliff.

  
  
"Why not?"

  
  
"You saw what happened when I tried!"

  
  
"You were taken by surprise. Try to approach her and be... yourself. I bet you two will become really fast friends." Few people could resist Chuu's cuteness and even though SooYoung, or better yet, Yves, had quite the reputation of not being an approachable person, she knew her friend had a good chance of winning her over. If their first meeting was something to go by. Well, at least HeeJin was certain the other girl didn't hate JiWoo, but she's not so sure SooYoung doesn't hate _her_. She did look kinda funny at HeeJin.

  
  
"I'll... I'll try." Her usual smile was firmly back in place illuminating her whole semblance like a flashlight in the middle of a dark room "Thanks, HeeJin! You ended up helping me more than I helped you." This sentence came out sadder than she probably intended.

  
  
"Not at all! You helped me a lot, you motivated me! You always do!" She grabbed Chuu's hand and hoped the sincerity of her words would be felt as much as heard. JiWoo could pass as a grown child, but in reality, this juvenile exterior hid some wisdom and great advice that the girl herself wouldn't give much credit for. HeeJin was thankful for the privilege of being part of a select group who knew about this side of her.

  
  
"You're welcome~" She laughed, wiping away a few tears. The Chuu she knew and loved was back in full strength.

  
  
Out of nowhere, a loud phone ring echoed through the lifeless corridor, startling the two girls and completely ruining the moment. It was HeeJin's.

  
  
"Shit, I'm so late!" Escaped her when she visualized all the missed calls and messages from her parents. Every weekend HeeJin would go back home to spend some time with her family. She commonly would leave school right after the last class, but today she completely forgot it. Her parents must be worried sick about her if a thousand notifications were something to go by.

  
  
"I gotta go." She almost suffocated Chuu in a hug and just started to run like her life depended on it. The coach would be really proud of her if he knew all the practicing she was making lately...

  
However, the run was cut short by the rain HeeJin had to face as soon as she reached the school's gate. 

  
  
"Seriously..." She murmured. 

  
  
Some days were not meant to be spent out of the bed and HeeJin was afraid this was one of those days. The universe seemed to have an odd sense of humor, making the world grey for her after the epiphany she had earlier. Very funny, indeed...

  
  
She considered calling her father to give her a drive, but this idea dissolved as fast as it appeared. He would be even angrier if she had the audacity of asking a favor when she was already in the wrong. Besides, she should walk and clear her head from all the negative thoughts that still lurked beneath the surface of her conscious. 

  
  
HeeJin retrieved her umbrella from her backpack. She always had one with her thanks to HaSeul's never faltering persistence. She would always say "If you'll walk with me you'll need this with you at all times!" HeeJin never took it seriously but appeased the girl's wish anyway. 

  
  
There were few souls walking on the street at this time of the day and on this sort of weather. HeeJin just passed through a tall blonde girl that didn't have an umbrella with her but seemed otherwise very happy singing (she recognized her as a new student from school), and a friendly elderly couple that she quickly complimented bowing. 

  
  
HeeJin had the impression it was taking her forever to get home, which didn't make any sense considering she did this same trajectory every weekend. Although never this late. The streets were getting darker and darker and even more empty as time passed. Suddenly the only things she could hear were the sounds of the rain pouring down, of her own heavy breath forming a small cloud in front of her mouth and finally, of footsteps. She hoped vehemently it was only her own tapping against the pavement. 

  
  
She didn't want to stop to check, she didn't want to turn around... But curiosity took the best of her determination. HeeJin risked a little glimpse over her shoulder and caught sight of a figure, hidden behind a solitary post lamp, that flicked and got brighter as soon HeeJin's eyes landed on it. She couldn't tell who it was or what it was and when she began to make out the forms... It vanished like it was never there.

  
  
HeeJin just ran. Again. This time her life, in fact, depended on how far her tired legs could take her. She didn't mind the fact she might be straying from her path home, she just wanted to get the hell out of that street.

  
  
"Oh my God..." She finally stopped to recover her breath, hands trying to get their support from her knees. Apparently, she escaped alive, but... "Where the hell am I!?" She looked around. Nothing struck her as particularly familiar. 

  
  
HeeJin was lost. 

  
  
"Didn't you want some change from your boring routine? Well, there it is, HeeJin, enjoy!" She murmured to herself while she walked aimlessly, kicking water off from the pavement. There was nothing to see, no one to ask, people were avoiding the bad weather. Her heart was starting to increase its beat rate at an alarming speed. Some tears gathered in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She just kept wandering until...

  
  
She found someone.


	2. Surprising Changes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's me again!!! I know I said I would update this every Saturday and it's not, well, Saturday yet XD BUT I'm just so glad the Cinema Theory is coming to my country that I decided to post this earlier for you, guys! I hope you enjoy this one!

_She found someone._

HeeJin could jump from the joy she was feeling, but she stopped herself. After all, she wasn't sure this person, alone on the street, wasn't a murderer waiting for an unaware victim to arrive.

She approached cautiously once she realized the person before her was, in fact, a girl around the same age of her by the looks of it. It was a relief. If anything were to go wrong HeeJin could at least try to fight her way out of the situation.

The girl didn't notice HeeJin's approach even when she was only a few steps of distance, too absorbed staring intently to an empty box on the pavement. Maybe she was crazy, HeeJin thought, crouched on the middle of nowhere, protecting a box from the rain with her bright yellow umbrella, the only thing giving life to that forgotten alley, while herself was completely soaked and shivering.  
  
  
"Ahn... Excuse me?" HeeJin tried, voice cracking at the end. The emotional and physical exhaustion of the day catching up with her. The more it pained her to admit, she was also terrified.  
  
  
The girl slowly raised her head and their eyes met for the first time. HeeJin gulped with the intensity of which she was being stared. Black eyes seemed to be piercing right through her, reaching deep into her soul and reading her in a matter of seconds. How could eyes so dark have so much color hidden in them? Were they always this vivid or it was only hers that held this miniature spectrum within its orbs? HeeJin stomach began doing somersaults without her permission while she contemplated, trying to compare the girl's eyes with others that she has already seen in the past... just to come to the conclusion she was most likely imagining things.   
  
  
All of this made her feel the urge to run away again. Run from this strange unfamiliar feeling starting to burn inside her chest. Was she sick now? Probably. It was freezing for some unknown reason in the middle of spring, she did a lot of exercises and on top of that her mind wasn't in the greatest of states.  
  
  
Silence engulfed the air around them almost in a suffocating manner. HeeJin waited. She waited for what felt like an eternity for a response, but there was only that deafening nothing hanging above them. That's when HeeJin finally noticed another pair of eyes, smaller and shining green ones, looking curiously at her.   
  
  
"A cat!" She stated the obvious out loud before she could prevent herself. The cat and the girl both turned their heads slightly to the side in perfect synchronization, confused by the unexpected outburst. The similarity was striking to HeeJin, making her heart sing in her ribcage to a song that she never heard before. She found the duo unbelievably adorable. A cough escaped from her throat in an attempt to hide the light pink that was very surely taking over her cheeks. HeeJin blamed once again the strange cold for her reactions "I mean... is it yours?"  
  
  
"No." Was the short reply. Her voice sounded like a loud whisper caressing HeeJin's ears, clear but light like a feather trapped in the wind. It was soothing and HeeJin felt her body relax immediately, loosing all of its tension. "I found it. Someone left her..." She looked down sadly to the animal, petting its head. The cat, with its orange smooth fur, loved the attention it was receiving, cuddling around the girl's hand so she could have access to all the right spots. It was a lovely sight. "She was suffering from the rain, so I put this here to protect her."  
  
  
It didn't go over HeeJin's head how they found themselves in a very similar predicament. She was walking, lost and then, like destiny or the mere work of coincidence, she bumped into this girl, crouched on the floor without any shelter from the rain exactly like this little cat was. The similarities were once more, jarring. HeeJin smiled to herself with this newfound realization, taking the few steps necessary to be even closer to the girl in order to cover her with her own umbrella.  
  
  
"Oh." She exclaimed weakly once she registered what HeeJin was doing "Thank you, you don't need to do that..."   
  
  
"Well, I want to. Besides, you didn't need to protect the cat and put yourself in this uncomfortable position either, but you did... It's very sweet of you!" A full-sized smile illuminated her whole face like a Christmas tree for the first time that day. It warmed her heart that there were still people in the world capable of such selflessness, to an animal nonetheless, while there were others out there that couldn't even bother to help a fellow human being.   
  
  
The girl just averted her gaze, looking down at the pavement. The cat meowed noticing her stiffness. Did she say something wrong? She didn't appreciate the compliment?  
  
  
"I like cats... It's not uncomfortable for me to do that." She replied with seriousness in her tone, but softness in her words. HeeJin couldn't see her face, blocked by a long black curtain. The fact she wasn't able to tell if her presence was being unwanted or not made her anxious all of a sudden.   
  
  
"I like them too, but animals, in general, don't like me very much... " She laughed sadly, scratching her neck. Some memories of previous encounters with animals flooding her mind. This revelation made the other girl finally look up with surprise written all over her face like HeeJin just told her something as absurd as the sky is purple and cows can fly.  
  
  
"Why?! You seem..." She looked down again, searching for words and HeeJin could almost feel offended by that. Was she so terrible that the other had to fish for a good thing to say? "...very nice." She completed at last, awkwardly. It was barely audible.  
  
  
"Ahn... thank you?" Should she really be thankful for that? "I don't know why they don't like me. I think it's because I'm allergic... or they're allergic to me." She laughed, shrugging but it came out so defeated it pained her.  
  
  
For some reason, HeeJin saw herself incapable of holding a normal, fluid conversation with this girl which was something new to her. She considered herself to be an extroverted person, very friendly, someone easy to talk to, someone who rarely grasped for words and topics... But this girl, this girl was making everything harder for her. Like the act of talking and looking to HeeJin was painful and she couldn't bring herself to speak more than one whole sentence. Was HeeJin the problem? She wondered not for the first time. What could she do to make the other feel comfortable around her? Why did she care so much?   
  
  
"Hm..." HeeJin was almost giving up. Almost. Something was keeping her glued to her place. She couldn't leave (she apparently forgot the fact she is lost also). She couldn't force her feet to take even one step away from the aura of this mysterious quiet girl with a hidden rainbow in her eyes and a soft spot for cats. HeeJin couldn't help but be curious "Here."  
  
  
"AH!" Out of nowhere, a ball of fur was deposited on her unprepared arms. She endep up dropping the umbrella to keep the animal safe from falling. "Oh, my Go-" For a moment she panicked, thinking the cat would fight its way out of her hands, but... it didn't. On the contrary, it snuggled in her arms, letting a satisfied purr of appreciation for its newest cocoon.  
  
  
"She likes you very much... See?"   
  
  
HeeJin couldn't, in fact, believe it. This kitten was the first animal in the world to like her. She laughed like a kid. Seeing her happiness, the girl came next to her with a little-accomplished smile gracing her own lips. HeeJin noticed, now up close, that she had little dimples formed on her cheeks when she did so... and there was that song again, playing in her chest.  
  
  
"Animals can usually sense when you're afraid or uneasy and this makes them feel threatened... I think that's why they seem to dislike you. I mean, I don't believe in any way they would have other reasons to don't like someone as-" She was rambling. HeeJin knew by the way her lips were trembling when she talked, how her short nervous laughs would waver and how she would do a lot of anxiety induced movements with her hands, but HeeJin couldn't focus on anything she was saying.  
  
  
For a second she forgot the thrill of having an animal in her arms that was not dying to escape and just... watched. Watched how a little smile ignited an once emotionless expression. It was mesmerizing the way her whole semblant just changed from water to wine. Her heart jumped straight to the chorus of this new song it was composing when the girl reached without any further warning to scratch behind the cat's ear. HeeJin immediately felt caught even when she wasn't doing anything wrong besides her complete lack of attention to what the girl was saying which could be considered rude.   
  
  
Her own smile faltered and she bit her lip, trying to hide her nervousness. A lock of hair found its way to behind her ear. Was she shaking?! It was definitely the weather's fault. Perhaps it would snow later in the night, although it's not that time of the year yet...  
  
  
The girl apparently was expecting a proper answer to whatever she asked and looked at HeeJin's face expectantly and what she found there must have been pretty telling since her smile vanished giving place to some confusion and doubt instead. HeeJin schooled her features, cursing herself for being the reason why the beautiful smile disappeared. Not that she minded... Not at all. Why should she care about such thing? She just didn't want to give off the impression of a creep, staring without saying a word in return.  
  
  
"I think you should take her home." She said in lieu of a proper answer to a question she did't know while trying her best to not meet the other's magnetic gaze. It went without saying "So I could visit her and maybe get to know you better, because you make me feel weird and I want to understand if this is good or bad. By the way, do you hate me or is it just the vibe I'm getting right now?" This, played only in her head. She was not brave enough to say this out loud to someone who, besides the ephemeral moment when she gave her the cat and the charming rambling, showed every sign of being uncomfortable with her presence.  
  
  
"Ok..." The girl didn't say anything else or invited HeeJin to visit the cat or asked if HeeJin was interested to keep the pet instead, so she just deposited the animal gently on the girl's arms while a inexplicable sentiment of disappointment took over her.   
  
  
Their hands touched briefly in the exchange, eliciting goosebumps that travelled all the way through her spine from the shock of warm skin against cold air. HeeJin decided to ignore the feeling and the way the beats of her heart could be heard over the storm.   
  
  
The kitten complained a little about the trade and HeeJin could've almost cried tears of happiness. But, soon enough, the cat made itself comfortable in the arms of its new owner. She was sort of jealous... whether if it was of the cat or of the girl, her mind had yet to decide.  
  
  
However, HeeJin shook it off before a decision that would only confuse her even more would be reached, retrieving her forgotten umbrella and preparing herself to depart. She took her sweet time in the hopes a certain someone would stop her...   
  
  
The silence only thickened a second time since they've begun to interact, so HeeJin was forced to take matters on her own hands.  
  
  
"Do you want to walk home with me?" Why was she being so persistent was beyond her. If the roles were reversed she would think she was being annoying too and would pray for this inconvenient stranger to just leave "I admit I was lost when I found you." She added quickly, trying to make her best imitation of Chuu's trademark puppy dog eyes. Desperate times called for desperate measures.  
  
  
"Uh? Ok." The girl nodded. Simple like that. HeeJin would sigh in relief and pat herself on the back if the monosyllabic response and the lack of enthusiasm weren't so disappointing. Then again what was she expecting... Instant friendship? Well, maybe! Yerim and Chuu made it look so easy after all.  
  
  
They walked for a long time. HeeJin did most of the talking, but the girl appeared to be somewhat interested, interjecting here and there even though she was trying her best to avoid that their shoulders would come into contact with each other's while HeeJin, on the other hand, was trying her best to purposely bump them just so she could feel that spark again that would make her stomach flutter. She didn't know what that was all about, but it was new and she cherished the sensation every time she succeeded.   
  
  
Sometimes HeeJin could swore she got glimpses of the little smile making a brief appearance or heard something close to a giggle, but maybe it was just wishful thinking on her part as it was the color she imagined tinging the other girl's fair cheeks and eyes.  
  
  
Besides all that, she discovered some very important information, like: the girl really loves cats. Alright, HeeJin already knew that, but it was even clearer when the only time her whole face would light up again was when she was talking about taking care of the animal, giving it a name and things of the sort. It was the cutest sight HeeJin had ever seen and she was friends with Chuu. The girl was a different kind of cute though, a less obvious kind. One that you might miss if you let yourself be intimidated by the lack of emotion in her tone, the short responses and the fact she is always avoiding looking directly at you.   
  
  
HeeJin also found out the perfume the other girl used. She could distinguish the smell of lavender and mint covering the coat that was suddenly laid down on her shoulders. HeeJin was caught by surprise by how dried it was, meaning she had it in her bag all along and wasn't wearing it. When she gathered the courage to question her about it, the only thing she said was "I'm not cold" and shrugged. However, HeeJin could sense her lie by the way she was shivering and how her teeth were chattering. She couldn't tell what warmed her the most: the coat, the act itself, how gentle the girl's touch was when she adjust the coat on her frame or the almost inexistent space between the two of them while she did so. HeeJin had to admit all her senses went into overdrive in that moment, unable to concentrate in each stunning detail of the girl's face... her skin and how soft it looked. The curve of her eyelashes. The rainbow in her irises that was even more pronounced from this angle. Her lips free from any lipstick, probably washed away by the rain looked somehow more inviting that way. Heejin may or may not had blackened out after that.  
  
  
Well... There was her smile too! HeeJin discovered, she assumed more precisely, that it was just a rare occurrence and something she would have to fight for if she truly wanted to see it often. She supposes that's what it makes it so special and distinct from every other smile in the first place, what turned it into some sort of precious treasure that could only be appreciated by a few lucky ones. HeeJin didn't know why, but she wanted to be one of them.  
  
  
Again, how did she got in this trail of thought?!   
  
  
Anyway... She discovered a lot of useful information!   
  
  
(That's all she got).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you have any suggestions, tips, questions or anything at all feel free to give your feedback! I would highly appreciate it! Anyway, until the next chapter! Bye~ o/


	3. Me Without You, What Can I Do?

What HeeJin did end up getting was in trouble.   
  
  
  
Her parents grounded her and she was forced to spend the whole weekend at home doing a bunch of nothings... and a shitload of housework too. It just wasn't any worse because of Chuu's presence. Her friend made sure to help her in the chores (without her parents knowing, of course) and to feed her an absurd amount of dramas until HeeJin couldn't stand another cliché anymore.   
  
  
  
She could barely even focus on the TV screen in front of her, eyes glossing over and sleep trying to knock her out. However, HeeJin's mind was the greatest foe, tricking her and bringing to surface memories of the girl she probably would never get the chance to meet again. Her subconscious was also not playing fair, merging those memories with some fluffy plot from the drama they were currently watching.   
  
  
  
Why in retrospect their first encounter, maybe last, seemed so much more dramatic than it actually was?   
  
  
  
There was rain? Checked.   
  
  
  
Everybody knows rain is the preferred weather of movies, series, and dramas alike. When the characters are just soaked, tears getting mixed with the water falling from the sky, passionate confessions, a breath-taking hug, a heart-stopping kiss...   
  
  
  
What?! No, let's forget this part. HeeJin was NOT picturing any of that. It was the dramas fault, dammit!  
  
  
  
There was her acting like a fool and being an awkward mess for no reason at all with this stranger? Also checked.   
  
  
  
Another known fact is that protagonists don't know how to talk. They suddenly turn into little kids, forgetting basic communication skills in order to talk with this unknown person they totally met at random and most definitely at ridiculous circumstances. For example:   
  
  


  * Accidentally bumping into them (Chuu covered that one). 



  
  


  * Accidentally letting stuff fall to the ground for the other person to help you (this was just... too much for HeeJin's taste). 



  
  


  * Being lost after running from a freaking ghost and accidentally encountering this kind girl who will help you get home safely and who is capable of putting the comfort of others before her own without even blink... (ding-ding! We have a winner!)



  
  
  
There was the cool girl, with an air of superiority and a sense of unapproachableness that made the protagonist sweat? Guess what? Checked.   
  
  
  
There was always someone like that in the stories. Someone who appeared to be in a completely different level, living another kind of life, but when you get to know them you realize they're just... regular people. In a fascinating way, that's true, but normal people nonetheless. With problems and flaws the protagonist can't help but love-  
  
  
  
Who the hell is talking about love here out of nowhere!? For God's sake, not HeeJin. She was NOT thinking in any of that. Too much, too soon.  
  
  
  
There was the quirky best friend to guide the protagonist through some unreasonable fear and desperation towards someone she doesn't even know the name? Checked, again!  
  
  
  
The best friend is an essential part of the plot. Without one, the protagonist and the ahn... other person would be forever walking in circles and the story would never follow its course to whatever the goal is.   
  
  
  
The one thing HeeJin can't piece together, however, is why she's so obsessed...   
  
  
  
It's because the girl didn't give her the time of the day? Well, she's not currently sitting, pining (she's not pining, ok?) for SooYoung and that one looked at her like she was stealing food from her plate, so it couldn't be it and besides, the girl was actually nice with her, providing the first good experience she ever had with an animal, lending her the coat and all... It just happens that the brunette was a little (a lot) standoffish when it came to HeeJin.  
  
  
  
Perhaps it's the fact she's someone new that HeeJin never met before, someone that's so... intriguing and fascinating and mesmerizing, and she's being carried away... that she's excited about the challenge of making that girl her friend? HeeJin nodded to herself, satisfied. It made sense. She can roll with that...  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
  
  
She wanted to scream in her rabbit plushie.   
  
  
  
What was she doing!? What was happening to her!? HeeJin scratched her head frantically trying to physically get her thoughts straight. That definitely wasn't what she had in mind when she proclaimed to want some changes and new experiences! She didn't want her life to turn into a soap opera! Not even a good one for that matter! HeeJin should be focused in her career, in her future and not-  
  
  
  
"C'mon, HeeJin-Ah... This one is not even that bad!" Chuu whined when HeeJin indeed screamed her frustrations away in her bunny plushie.  
  
  
  
"Rebember bhen you phought BooYoung pated you?"   
  
  
  
"...Yes? Why are you bringing this up now?" Chuu's voice was a mix of hesitancy and excitement as it always was when the topic was SooYoung. However, HeeJin could sense a slight note of fear hidden somewhere in that sentence... She would question her later about it. Now she was too busy drowning in her own pining (OK, she'll admit what she's doing is kind of similar to pining).  
  
  
  
"Pow dib you peel?"  
  
  
  
"Terrible!" She laughed in the exact antithesis of what she was saying. "But you made me feel better about it and now I just need to gather the courage to talk with her and clear things up! And then we'll become friends~" She raised her fist in determination. The optimism was kind of contagious... "Ooor, I could wait for her to talk to me and pretend I've never followed her around! That could work too, right!?" ...Nevermind. Now she was just pleading for a confirmation that her plan was perfect, which was not.  
  
  
  
"I bon't know, Buu..." HeeJin wasn't capable to solve her own life, she's the last person who should be giving socializing advice. If anything, she should be taking lessons with Chuu in that department so maybe next time she sees the mysterious girl, she won't make a fool of herself. Stoping to think about that... The living goddess thing, the runaway thing, the taking photos thing... Yeah, maybe not a good idea.  
  
  
  
"Are you even breathing with your face buried like that?!" Her eyes burned with the strong light coming from the ceiling as soon JiWoo removed her rabbit companion. She never regreted more having her room so bright and pink as in this very moment.  
  
  
  
"Hey!" She tried to retrieve her rabbit, but for no avail. Chuu just hugged it tight against her chest and stood up far away from the bed. "Argh... fine, you win." HeeJin just threw herself behind, laying down again like a sad sack of potatoes.  
  
  
  
"Wow, you didn't fight for it or asked it back! He's wounded now..." She stepped closer, kneeling beside the bed while she held the bunny like a puppet. Then she had the audacity to pout and make a voice for it, borderline annoying "Why did you abandon me like that, HeeJin-Ah?~ Don't you even want to know my name?"  
  
  
  
"I wanted to!" The words just burst out of her mouth when she didn't intend to "But I was afraid of asking, 'cause I didn't want to sound invasive or something, but now I'll never see her again. I'm stupid! I don't know why I'm even bothering anyway, she's a STRANGER!" She almost screamed, coming back to a sitted position "But... I would like to see the cat again... Can you believe it actually liked me?! And maybe I could get to... AH!" A rabbit hit her. The goddam rabbit. "WHY!?"  
  
  
  
"You wouldn't stop talking and I wasn't understanding anything." Chuu said with the most innocent of the expressions.   
  
  
  
HeeJin just told the whole thing to her friend. She spent hours talking and sighing and acting like a damn teenager (which she was, but still) while JiWoo tried her best to not interrupt in the span of five to five seconds with excited 'yays!' and claps and loud gasps when she told her about the, what she believed, was a ghost.  
  
  
  
"Waa~ all this happened just yesterday!?" She clapped again, smiling like a maniac. Sometimes her smiles would travel this thin line between cute and utterly terrifying and HeeJin found it baffling "That's so exciting, HeeJin! But... Why didn't you ask her name, idiot!" Chuu hit her one more time, this time straight to the face.  
  
  
  
"I already told you, I'm stupid..." She whimpered, rubbing her nose and falling back on the mattress dramatically, her long chocolate locks scattering along the pillow surface.  
  
  
  
"Hum..." Chuu furrowed her brows, tapping a finger on the side of her head repeatedly like she was thinking pretty hard about something. HeeJin got scared, nothing good usually came from that "Do you know where she studies at least?"  
  
  
  
"Of course not, I don't even know her name!" And she didn't tell hers either, so the other girl couldn't find her... Well, she did know where HeeJin lives though. Who was she kidding, she was the only one making a big deal about it. Whoever that girl was, surely forgot her already and wouldn't magically show up on HeeJin's doorstep like some kind of fairytale prince... "Wait, I have something! She forgot her coat with me!"   
  
  
  
All the sleepiness that was tormenting her couple of hours ago vanished in a matter of seconds. She didn't need to go far to retrieve the piece of clothing just needing to raise her pillow... and there it was. It wasn't weird that HeeJin left it there, right? She came home late and tired, so she didn't bother to put it in her closet. It was definitely not because HeeJin wanted to be lulled by the smell of lavender and mint or fill her dreams with black eyes and the colors those hide or even remind herself of the energy she felt piercing through her the moment they as much as touched. No, none of those options. Obviously.  
  
  
  
"Huuuuuum..." JiWoo's expression became even more concentrated. She totally ignored the new piece of information HeeJin gave her. She was thinking even harder almost popping a vein "AH! You could try to take the same path you did yesterday when you go to school again Monday and if you're lucky enough you'll run into her!" HeeJin could almost see the light bulb above JiWoo's head pop up.  
  
  
  
"THAT'S-" She was about to argue before the words penetrated her skull "...not a bad idea actually!" She exclaimed. "But what should I do with this?" She asked sadly, showing the coat to a confused Chuu. She didn't want to part ways with the item in case things didn't work out and like most of Chuu's plans, it was very likely it wouldn't. Besides, she couldn't just count on fate to cross their paths again. What if this coat would be forever the only thing that connected her to that girl!? Her heart clenched at the thought.  
  
  
  
"What is this!?" JiWoo took the coat from her hands analyzing every inch of it like it was some sort of fascinating toy. "Is it hers?" HeeJin only nodded, feeling her recent found strength leave her body. "HJ... what is that!? Look! It could be a clue!" Chuu patted her arm incessantly until HeeJin would finally snuggle closer resting her head on her friend's shoulder to see what got her so animated.  
  
  
  
"Who are you calling HJ here?" She replied a little annoyed. Chuu just had too much energy on her and right now HeeJin didn't feel charged enough to keep up the pace.  
  
  
  
"Not you!" She laughed. "This is funny, maybe her name is HeeJin too! Imagine that!" HeeJin finally decided to look carefully at the coat, trying to figure out what the hell Chuu was talking about and them she saw it. A little worn-out tag with the initials 'HJ' written in a beautiful handwriting.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God!" Her fingers caressed softly the initials like they could materialize the owner of them if HeeJin wished hard enough "Chuu-yah, you're a genius!" She could hug her best friend until the end of time for this discovery, but she had better ideas in mind. Taking advantage of Chuu's obvious pride and distraction, Heejin acted her revenge. She could almost hear the silent imaginary plea for help of her stuffed animal when she threw it at JiWoo's unaware face.  
  
  
  
"Hey! If I'm a genius why did you hit me!?"  
  
  
  
"We're even now." She replied satisfied, shrugging.  
  
  
  
"No, we're not! I hit you two times and that was your first one!" She raised two fingers triumphantly as if hitting your friend was a reason to brag. HeeJin hit her again. "Ouch!"  
  
  
  
"NOW we're even." She beamed, blatantly stealing the 'V from victory' move from Chuu like hitting a friend was a reason to brag.   
  
  
  
JiWoo mumbled something that sounded too much like "cheater", but in the end, couldn't help but take her phone from her pocket and snap a photo from HeeJin being a terrible winner.  
  
  
  
JiWoo would come back at her later anyway. She may have won a battle, but she wouldn't win a pillow war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you have any suggestions, questions about the story, feel free to to leave your feedback! ^^ I'm writing this for you, guys, so if you have any prompts or something you would like to see happening in the story, I'll gladly take notes and try my best to incorporate them to the plot! Anyway, until next chapter (HyunJin's POV coming soon!) o/


	4. I Can't Say Those Common Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little earlier because today is my birthday and I wanted to let y'all a gift! ^^

HyunJin talked too much. Not in the conventional sense of the word, no. Her mind was the thing that never stops making noise and for some unknown reason, her mouth nor her face were capable of keeping up with all the ideas and feelings bubbling up inside. She didn't comprehend what made so difficult for her to express her emotions.  
  
  
  
When someone tries to engage in a conversation with her, she would either panic and don't say anything or would say the bare minimum to not being interpreted as rude and sometimes (more often than not) she just wasn't that interested in talking at all. Displeasure seemed to be the only emotion she didn't have much of a hard time with or maybe she just wasn't as good as other people at the game of pretending.  
  
  
  
Every time she tries to smile or laugh, her face does something completely different of what she intended. For years HyunJin attempted to fix this discrepancy by practicing in front of a mirror just to end up doing terrifying smirks or pulling ridiculous faces. At least, she did genuinely laugh until her belly hurt from her own stupidity, so she couldn't say it was a complete failure after all.  
  
  
  
For those reasons, HyunJin was never one to have a lot of friends nor was she the popular girl in the schools she frequented. People often misjudge her as cold and intimidating (well, this last one was not a misunderstanding, per se, she usually don't take any shit from anybody) and on top of that, HyunJin didn't possess the air of a fascinating mysterious person as someone like Yves had, an aura that would attract people's attention like magnets and make them eager to get to know everything about her even when she could come off as a little distant too. HyunJin considered herself normal, a boring normal and in a room full of people she had the power of being almost invisible. Not that she minded, quite the opposite. Hyunjin had the belief that life was just too short for her to care about what others thought of her... and she still would have this mindset, if the following hadn't happened.   
  
  
  
There were few things in the universe that could break HyunJin's facade of indifference: bread, cats, cute girls (not that she'll ever admit that to anyone) and music. Music was as essential to her as the air she breathed. Besides writing, music was the only tool at her disposal that made possible for her release the contents of her heart... And that's why, on that day, when she heard the next words, everything came shattering down.  
  
  
  
"Hey, you!" HyunJin was already leaving the classroom as soon as the lectures ended. However, a familiar voice that she spent hours on end hearing talking about music composition stopped her right on her tracks.  
  
  
  
"Ahn... Me?" She hesitated, turning around slowly and pointing to herself. It could only be a mistake. Teachers don't talk to her in general, they don't even know she exists for that matter, unless if it was her coach in the football team. That woman loved her as if she was her own daughter.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you. What was your name again?" He made a movement with his hand signaling for her to come closer. HyunJin looked to the door, then to the teacher and to the door again... She sighed, hoping that whatever he wanted to talk about would finish fast so she wouldn't be late to her shift at the café. That was something she couldn't afford.  
  
  
  
"Kim HyunJin." She answered mechanically.  
  
  
  
"Oh, right. Kim HyunJin... I need to be honest with you." He was nervous, she could tell by how he was sweating like a pig even though the air conditioner was on. Hyunjin frowned.  
  
  
  
"Did I do something wrong?"   
  
  
  
"N-no, of course not! Y-Y-You're a great student. One of the best!" He rushed to justify. He was shaking, making erratic movements of denial with his hands. HyunJin's front contorted even more in what she thought would convey her confusion, but this only made the teacher flinch. "I just w-want to give you a piece of advice."  
  
  
  
"Ok." She nodded in lack of anything else to do.   
  
  
  
"Alright..." He coughed, clearing his throat and putting his glasses in place. She noticed that he was doing his best to avoid visual contact, busying himself with his things on the table. "I know you've been working hard and your grades are excellent, but... I mean, this is not really a problem, but I think your personality is just too..." She just stared at him, not seeing where this speech would go "It's not bad! It just doesn't... shine, do you understand me?"  
  
  
  
"I do, but... this seems like a very personal take from you, sir, and I don't see how my personality not 'shining' could in any way relate to my productivity." She could hear the ice dripping from her words and how the man was burned by it. She cursed in her head, her mouth would choose the worst of moments to start to work properly.  
  
  
  
"It shouldn't affect, you're right, but... in a way, it does. What did you expect to achieve when you came to this school?" It was a rhetoric question, HyunJin could sense. "I believe you expected what most of the students here do... You want to live of music. Be it for the recognition you would get for being famous or for the passion you have for this art, that's what you want in the end: to be someone in the industry once you graduate."  
  
  
  
He wasn't wrong.  
  
  
  
"The thing is, and as sad as it makes me feel to say something like that to such a great student, I must say that you'll not get anywhere with only your talents and skills." He finally looked directly to HyunJin's eyes, the first act of him that was not of a coward. Perhaps he was curious to know what he would find there, the damage of his "advice", but the girl gave him nothing. HyunJin couldn't make herself react in any way to those words. The only parts of her body that responded were her fists that clenched around the handle of her bag until they became sore with the strength she was applying. "T-That can be changed, though! Charisma and social skills can be developed, you just need to try harder a-and don't give up!"  
  
  
  
"Thank you." She bowed and left the room calmly as if her biggest dream and all of her life work hadn't being destroyed. She didn't work everyday to pay for this school, practiced her singing and dancing every free waking moment she had just so someone that didn't even know her name would tell her it wasn't enough, that it was all in vain because she simply couldn't say those common words.   
  
  
  
HyunJin could feel the teacher's stare following her all the way out of the door. However, she didn't look back to his pale form nor offered him the privilege of seeing the redness taking over her eyes due to the sting of her growing tears. She wasn't supposed to react, dammit! Why now was so hard to hide her emotions? Why now from all moments?  
  
  
  
The walk to her locker was miserable to say the least, feet being dragged through the floor. She wanted to scream and punch something, especially something that had a face and looked awfully similar to her teacher.  
  
  
  
"What happened?!" HyunJin didn't need to take her head from inside the compartment to know who was asking. The sweet as cotton candy voice could only belong to one person even when it sounded so alarmed.  
  
  
  
"Nothing." She lied. However the loud bang the door of the tiny locker did when she closed it was enough to give her away.  
  
  
  
"I know this face and unless your locker had kicked a cat in the street, something happened... What was it?" HyunJin regarded her friend at last. She looked worried, although a soft smile graced her features. It was as powerful as a hug and HyunJin would never admit, but she could use one of those right now and she, in fact, iniciated one taking the other girl by surprise. If HyunJin was being fair, it was also a way to hide herself from her friend's very observant gaze.   
  
  
  
"I only have one face..." She joked, mumbling on her shoulder. There was no humour in her tone.  
  
  
  
"That is not true!" The girl exclaimed, finally embracing the brunette as tight as she could with her smaller frame. It was comforting how she sounded like HyunJin's statement had personally offended her. Vivi hated when her friends belittled themselves in front of her and she was always eager to prove them wrong. "Your eyes and your body language are always telling whole stories. People are just too lazy to see it..." HyunJin buried her face even more on Vivi's shoulder trying to get hid of the persistent tears that were now beginning to fall.  
  
  
  
HyunJin honestly didn't know how or when Vivi had became such an expert in reading her from cover to cover, but since their friendship started she was always able to tell if the brunette was sad or happy or everything in-between and managed to say the right things. HyunJin didn't know if she should be thankful for that or not.  
  
  
  
"Words still are the best form of communication that exists, though and I suck at it." HyunJin believed in the power of words, she truly did. In her perspective there was nothing more powerful than the lyrics of a good song or the message within the lines of a great narrative... And that's why it was so frustrating she couldn't express herself properly through speech. Maybe she should be a writer, she suddenly considered, since her plan of being a singer failed so miserably... or maybe she would even follow the path of an athlete, she had always been good at sports anyway and it was one of her childhood dreams.  
  
  
  
"You know I do not believe that." HyunJin let it go of Vivi, wiping her cheeks with the Sleeves of her uniform, only to meet a patronizing sort of expression. Even when her friend seemed to be lecturing you on something, she managed to do so somehow gently. Vivi could say "You're dumb" in the sweetest of ways and you probably would see yourself thanking her for the offence. It was baffling to HyunJin. "For me actions are just as telling as words."  
  
  
  
"Well, that's only because you're in another country and didn't master the language completely yet, so you have to resort to another methods to get your points across." She reasoned. HyunJin couldn't help but open a smile when Vivi's eyes widened like she just had discovered the whole truth about life and the universe.  
  
  
  
"Oh! I never considered this! You might be right... But still!" Vivi smiled back seeing HyunJin visibly release the tension from her body. The pink haired chose not to comment on the tears and for that HyunJin was grateful.  
  
  
  
They started to walk together through the corridors. The topics changed very fast and soon HyunJin had other things filling her mind, like how Vivi were super excited to bring a friend to the café. Should she still be working there once there's no point anymore? Should she transfer to a regular school now? HyunJin wondered.  
  
  
  
"She does not know the place yet! I was so glad, because now is my turn to present her somewhere new!" Vivi's happiness could be seen from space and an extra skip could be noticed on her steps. HyunJin found it amusing and adorable at the same time, but she wouldn't dare say what was going on in her head the more her friend went on about the matter and how great this other girl was. Vivi's eyes would sparkle describing her features: how she would gladly give all of her time to practice Korean with her, take her to interesting places she never got the chance to go, trying different dishes together... all the while managing to make Vivi feel comfortable and so important, not a burden as she usually would get the feeling with any other person in this kind of situation "What? Do not look at me like that!" Vivi pushed her slightly, HyunJin didn't even move an inch.  
  
  
  
"I didn't say anything." She couldn't hide the little smirk that was threatening to break on her lips, though.  
  
  
  
"I can hear you thinking!"  
  
  
  
"No way, mind reading is one of your skills now too?" She laughed feeling the weight contracting her chest loose a tiny bit.  
  
  
  
"It is not what you are thinking..." She tried again, probably in an attempt to convince herself more than to prove HyunJin wrong, what in a sense, just proved her right.  
  
  
  
"And what am I thinking?" HyunJin wouldn't let the topic drop, not when teasing her friend made her feel lighter and as if the incident from earlier had never happened. However, it was all there still, a terrifying background noise, nagging as nails scratching against a blackboard.  
  
  
  
"You are thinking that it is a date!" Her voice raised one octave above the normal and she covered her mouth with both hands immediately, shocked by her own explosion. Her whole face turned red and a lot of heads turned in their direction. It was mortifying for both of them.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?" HyunJin was only joking around, but Vivi never, literally NEVER, raised her voice. Her tone was always like a calm lake in the middle of a pacific forest, so she was shocked by the reaction and just a little bit curious now.  
  
  
  
"Yes, I'm sure that is what is going on in your head." It came out as just a whisper muffled by her hands. HyunJin snorted.  
  
  
  
"I was referring to the date." The evil smirk just grew.  
  
  
  
"It is NOT A DATE!" She exclaimed, just to cover her mouth again, get flustered once more and attracting attention from all the students and their parents (not really, but that's what it felt like).  
  
  
  
"Who's going on a date?" A girl jumped out of nowhere, appearing behind Vivi and throwing an arm around her shoulders. Vivi's cheeks became as pink as her hair (if this was even possible at this point) and her whole body went rigid as soon the girl's voice reached her ear. HyunJin had no doubt in her mind that it was her Vivi was going to bring to the café and it would most definitely be a date, that is, if the earth wouldn't open up and swallow Vivi until then.  
  
  
  
"N-not us! I-I mean no one! No one!"   
  
  
  
"Oh, would you look at the time..." HyunJin made a show of looking to a invisible watch on her wrist "I have to go." Smiling innocently to her friend whom was shooting daggers at her with her eyes, it was like a deer trying to intimidate its predator. HyunJin could only find cute. "It was a pleasure to meet you...?" She lowered her head a bit, politely to the other girl.  
  
  
  
"Jo HaSeul, nice to meet you too!" She replied brightly causing the glasses she was wearing to dislodge from her nose with the intensity of her smile alone "No need for formalities, though, just HaSeul will work just fine!" She completed seeing HyunJin treat her with the respect it was expected from sophomores to their seniors.   
  
  
  
"Ok... nice to meet you Just HaSeul." She said serious, making the girl laugh even if it wasn't meant to be funny... Vivi seemed to have reached nirvana with the sound of it "I'll see you later." Her friend didn't even had the presence of mind to reply.  
  
  
  
As HyunJin was leaving she still heard them talk:  
  
  
  
"I liked her!" It looked like Vivi was in good hands after all.  
  
  
  
"Well, I do not." She tried to sound upset, but the brunette could feel as much as hear the fondness in her sentence.  
  
  
  
HyunJin rolled her eyes, smile illuminating the cloudy day it was making outside. It was unfortunate that it didn't last long.  
  
  


  
  
♨♨♨  


  
  
  
Nothing better to bring you to reality again than a monotonous day at work and plenty of time to reflect about life. HyunJin couldn't concentrate on the tasks at hand, her usual laser focus traded to automatic responses: taking orders, preparing lattes, giving them to clients. She messed up more than one time and her boss was almost kicking her to the curb.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry, I'll pay more attention." She bowed, apologizing profusely after getting an mocha chocolate and an americano confused. The girl that had her drink wrong was way more comprehensive than the man in front of her, offering a sunny smile and assuring it was okay.  
  
  
  
"Like you were paying the other times!? I don't know what the hell is going on with you today, but if you keep this up you're out! Do you hear me!?" The last sentence was announced with a towel hitting the counter. HyunJin didn't even flinch or raised her head.   
  
  
  
"Hey, sir! Don't you think you're exaggerating?" This time HyunJin looked up to see a tall blonde girl with her arms crossed and a giant pout taking over her face.  
  
  
  
"And who the hell are you!?" He screamed. All the customers stopped their conversations to watch the commotion. Oh God, HyunJin just wanted to sneak out of this situation, but there was no sign of Vivi and HaSeul yet and she couldn't just leave.  
  
  
  
"Does it matter? I won't let you talk to her like that." She said coolly. HyunJin just stared while the man got out from behind the counter, approaching her dangerously. The girl stood her ground, they had the same height.  
  
  
  
"She's my employee and I get to discipline her the way I think it's fit. She's making me lose customers!" He almost spattered the words at her.  
  
  
  
"The place seems very packed to me and you don't have the right to speak to her like that, no. Unless you're her father... But even then it would still be very wrong in my opinion and would make you a terrible person." HyunJin didn't know if she was really brave or just really stupid, maybe both.  
  
  
  
"Since you and she are such good friends, you can both take your asses out of my shop!" The man literally opened the door for them to leave. HyunJin could only stare even harder in disbelief.  
  
  
  
Silence overtook the establishment and it was possible to hear the drop of a pin. This was the moment Vivi and HaSeul chose to enter, passing the man and the girl, unaware of the whole chaos. They didn't get to speak anything because HyunJin telepathically communicated with Vivi that thanks to whatever entity understood the message, taking HaSeul's hand and going to a booth far on a corner away from the commotion.  
  
  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that, sir." The blonde spoke up and HyunJin wished that she would just stop.  
  
  
  
"Why not!?" A vein was about to pop in the man's forehead, he was at his boiling point.  
  
  
  
"Because I want a job." Fits of giggles started to break from the crowd watching.   
  
  
  
"You want what!?" Not even him seemed capable to hold back a laugh, but the girl was dead serious and confused by the joke she didn't tell.  
  
  
  
"A job!"  
  
  
  
"After all you said? After everything you saw? Do you want to be treated as poorly as that girl!?" He pointed to HyunJin. The blonde turned around to look at her and then winked like she was letting HyunJin in some sort of plan. The brunette turned around, searching for someone behind her because this girl couldn't be seriously addressing her.  
  
  
  
"Yes!" She replied. Then with a big smile stamped on her face, that disappeared as fast as it formed, continued "I mean, I don't want to be treated that way, if you do something like that to me I'll kick your ass, no offense, sir." The man just shook his head in exasperation and closed the door, coming again to stand in front of the blonde. However, his whole instance had changed.  
  
  
  
"What are you good at, girl?" He asked.  
  
  
  
"Nothing that can be useful in this kind of job, sir. But I'm charismatic!" To prove her point she smiled sweetly. HyunJin found it sickening like she could get diabetes if she watched for too long, but looking around the shop she could see and hear girls fawning all over it, including the client she was being reprimanded for. Although she didn't know if it was for the girl herself or the act of 'bravery'. HyunJin couldn't roll her eyes more even if she tried.  
  
  
  
"You're in." He said, leaving shocked people behind while he disappeared at the back, probably to do his forgotten work.  
  
  
  
"What!?" HyunJin exclaimed.  
  
  
  
"What!?" Not even the blonde believed it. "So that was a win!" She was already making herself home, raising the top of the counter so she could stand next to HyunJin. Although not before hitting her head in the process. "I totally saved you!" Then she proceeded to act like nothing had happened.  
  
  
  
"I didn't need any help. I can take care of myself." It wasn't HyunJin's intention to be rude, but this day just didn't seem to end and she was tired of it.  
  
  
  
"I'll consider that as a thank you." Her smile didn't falter. "By the way, I'm JinSol!" She extended her hand and after a beat and a sigh of defeat, the brunette took it.  
  
  
  
"HyunJin."  
  
  
  
"HyunJin, please take good care of me from now on!"   
  
  
  
Everything Hyunjin wanted was to be in peace and now she got a disastrous blonde woman with a big mouth walking around messing even more with her work space. The knowledge that her talents and skills didn't matter for the world. The Lord surely was testing her...  
  
  
  
For a second she took a deep breath, closed her eyes and wished, wished for things to get better, that the universe would sent something good for her...  
  
  
  
The universe heard her (or something like that).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was enjoyable! As usual any comments are highly appreaciated!!! Until next chapter!!! o/


	5. What Happens If I See You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This month has been Chaotic and my schedule is all messed up due to college (always getting in the way of my fanfic writing, tsk!), so I'll let y'all aware that I might take longer to post until I normalize the situation. I actually have two chapters already written in advance, so the next two weeks we're fine, but I don't know about the future. I hope that I'll be able to write more chapters before I run out of them, but I'm letting you know now in case I can't keep up :') Oh boy, God knows how much I want a vacation so I can focus in my writing and stuff. 
> 
> Anyway, enough with the lamenting! Let's get started!

JinSol was actually a great listener and to HyunJin's surprise, she was showing interest and commitment to learn how to do things right. Of course, it didn't help much that she was a clumsy mess. HyunJin was sure sometimes she would fall on her own long legs... However, her charisma indeed would soften even the most exigent of customers, so that made up for all the rest, she guessed.  
  
  
  
"Oh, the time flied!" JinSol said while stretching her arms.  
  
  
  
"It **_flew_** because you just worked half of the shift..." HyunJin pointed out.  
  
  
  
"Aaah, true... But I'm sure it's because you made everything so fun! Thank you so much for taking me!" The brunette couldn't tell if the statement was genuine or not, but she allowed herself to be touched by the sentiment regardless.   
  
  
  
"I should be the one thanking you..." She whispered, ashamed by the way she treated the girl earlier. JinSol just replied with a smile, a different one from all the others she had been sporting all afternoon... this one felt heavy with meaning.  
  
  
  
"HyunJin, we are leaving now before the weather gets worse." Vivi approached them, HaSeul following in trail. Only now HyunJin realized how the sky was black with thick clouds and how the first drops were beginning to fall.  
  
  
  
"I apologize in advance for the rain and the unexpected cold..." HaSeul released a nervous laugh and HyunJin could see Vivi holding her hand tighter, trying to console her.  
  
  
  
"Why would you be apologizing for such a thing?" She asked.  
  
  
  
"It is because every time we go out, the weather gets incredibly bad. HaSeul thinks she is cursed or something of the nature." Vivi answered.  
  
  
  
"It happens too often for me to think it's a coincidence! I mean, we're in May! There's no other explanation!" HyunJin could think in one or two explanations for that. Global warming is one of them, but she didn't say anything "Not that I mind anyway, I actually love rain and snow, but it can be an inconvenience for others."  
  
  
  
"It is not an inconvenience for me!" The pink haired girl exclaimed brightly and HyunJin saw herself clearing her throat before she would be obligated to witness something she wasn't prepared for by the way they were gazing longingly to each other's eyes. The brunette didn't care how cute they were being, she was not going to be a willing third wheel.  
  
  
  
"You can really make it rain!?" Out of nowhere, the blonde jumped on the middle of the two lovebirds, completely tearing them apart. If looks could kill... JinSol would be pulverized by now.  
  
  
  
"Kinda..." HaSeul raised one shoulder, unsure and just a little bit cautious towards the girl looking at her like an excited dog that had its owner coming back after a long day of work.  
  
  
  
"Ooh, that's so cool! Can we be friends?!" HyunJin could almost see her tail whipping in excitement. She sighed and was shocked by the way it came out fonder than she intended. Vivi approached, coming to stand by her side, mumbling something incomprehensible.  
  
  
  
"What was that?"  
  
  
  
"Chinese..." HyunJin laughed at her pout and crossed arms.  
  
  
  
"Not what I asked."  
  
  
  
"I said she is lucky she looks that beautiful." Both of them just watched as JinSol bombarded HaSeul with questions and a schedule of their future meetings and how the redhead just attentively accepted everything. It was Vivi's turn to sigh with fondness and a dash of something more.  
  
  
  
"You're a sappy." HyunJin blurted.  
  
  
  
"Your turn will come and I will remember this day."   
  
  
  
"I'll never be like that."   
  
  
  
Vivi not even dignified her with an answer, giving her the side eye. It felt worse than if she had said anything. Sometimes her friend just knew her oh all too well.

~~X~~

  
HyunJin walked alone with her thoughts on the way home. She had parted ways with the other three a long time ago, but HaSeul's curse apparently had a great range and the storm was offering no signs of stopping any time soon.   
  
  
  
The raindrops fell heavily against her yellow umbrella and HyunJin suddenly felt like all the weight from the world were deposited on her tired back all at once. The day started to rewind in her mind and a terrible headache came along the remembrance of her teacher's harsh words, the scolding of her boss...   
  
  
  
HyunJin considered herself a strong girl, physically and emotionally, but at this moment she never felt so weak and powerless. Her eyes could only focus the ground, her own feet and she noticed how her vision wasn't glossed over even a tiny bit. She was sure all that water were only from the sky above and nothing saltier was added to the mix... She laughed self-depreciating, she couldn't even bring herself to cry all her frustrations out, to scream to the wind how unfair everything was now that she finally had the opportunity to do so. Emotions weren't really her strong suit and HyunJin wondered if they would ever be. If one day she would express her feelings as easily as she breathed. If one day she would be in total control of her reactions, of what she chooses to show to the world. If-  
  
  
  
A loud whistle cut through her reveries. HyunJin looked up, but at first sight, couldn't see anybody. She gave cautious steps towards the general direction of where she believed the sound came, but once again didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. She was almost heading back to her path, when the sound reached her ears again, louder. This time she was sure it came from the block ahead. She was expecting to find someone when she turned the corner, but the only thing she found was a tiny cat, looking so fragile and scared.  
  
  
  
"Hey... Who left you here?" She asked softly, crouching and putting her umbrella over the animal to protect it. She assessed her surroundings once more, making sure there really wasn't anyone nearby. "I can't believe there're people who would do that..." The cat meowed, big green orbs shining, seemingly agreeing with her on how humans sucked.  
  
  
  
HyunJin lost track of time and space. She could've been watching over the cat for minutes, hours, days, even years... She didn't know and she didn't care. The only thing that mattered was that the little ball of fur was offering just a figment of comfort and HyunJin would hold tight to that. 

  
  
_It's not bad! It just doesn't... shine, do you understand me?_

  
  
_You'll not get anywhere with only your talents and skills._

  
  
"Could you silence all this noise for a minute?" If HyunJin hadn't moved her mouth, she would never had realized that those desperate words abandoned her in the first place... "I'm-"  
  
  
  
"Ahn..." She froze in place when a voice reached out for her. The cat looked up at her quizzically and HyunJin hoped her eyes were communicating to this animal that everything she said should remain a secret between the two of them... or whatever, she just really hoped this person hadn't been standing there watching her for a while. "Excuse me?" The melodic voice graced her once more, releasing her from the daze. HyunJin took long breaths, trying to calm down to finally look up to the girl standing next to her... And boy, she wished she had taken longer breaths. Nothing in the universe could have prepared her for this moment.  
  
  
  
HyunJin's mind stopped completely. All the noise gone. It became a blank whiteboard, a wide desert... Perhaps, that would explain why her throat was suddenly so dry and why she was having mirages of angels calling out for her. A very specific angel that she knew by the name.   
  
  
  
_Jeon HeeJin._  
  
  
  
Jeon HeeJin was talking to her. Maybe HyunJin is dead. She was struck by a lightning and now she's dead. That's it, that must be heaven... It never crossed her imagination that the place would be this gloomy, though. However, she considered, everything in heaven would indeed pale in comparison to an angel ethereal glow and everything else always faded to HyunJin when HeeJin would waltz down the corridors at the school or when she performed at the festivals and exams. She never had the guts to approach her, even when they studied at the same year and took the majority of classes together. HyunJin would always just observe from afar, admiring and wishing she would just get over a nonsensical crush that would never happen.  
  
  
  
Oh God, was she contaminated by Vivi's cheesiness now? She was getting second hand embarrassment for herself in her own head. Her jaw was working hard not to dislodge from its place, to not allow her to utter anything that she would most definitely regret in the future. Her eyes were lost, scanning every little detail of the girl's immaculate face. How many seconds of silence and intense eye contact it's considered socially acceptable before it becomes awkward? Should she try and say something? No, not when all she could think of was terrible pick up lines such as 'did it hurt when you fell from heaven?' and 'Your father is a baker?'  
  
  
  
"A cat!" HyunJin startled, her heart almost breaking free from her ribcage due to the sudden outburst. She looked to the cat and then to HeeJin, confused. She seemed embarrassed by her own statement, coughing to hide the blush that was taking over her cheeks. The brunette could feel herself melting on the spot at the sight like a useless puddle on the sidewalk "I mean... is it yours?"  
  
  
  
"No." She answered immediately, almost desperately. HyunJin averted her gaze, mentally kicking herself for being so eager. She needed to calm down. It was just a normal conversation, she was able to hold a conversation with the most beautiful girl she had ever layered her eyes on and that she obsessed over for months, right? Green orbs caught her attention, they appeared to be encouraging her to be brave and speak more and so she did. The words flowed through her and for the first time it didn't felt like she was gasping for air (at least not for the usual reasons), it felt... natural, somehow.  
  
  
  
"Oh." HyunJin was so entranced by the way the animal was snuggling against her hand and by her retelling of the recent events that she failed to notice the girl coming closer, protecting her from the harsh weather. The brunette didn't realize how cold it was and how soaked her clothes were until now. "Thank you, you don't need to do that..."   
  
  
  
"Well, I want to. Besides, you didn't need to protect the cat and put yourself in this uncomfortable position either, but you did... It's very sweet of you!"   
  
  
  
HyunJin thanked whatever deity out there that she was crouched or else she would have lost balance and tripped with the impact of the word "sweet" being thrown her way so effortlessly. It wasn't something the brunette was used to hear from people that were not close to her and not even from people who were, for that matter. She was always considered the quiet, terrifying girl that could kill you with one stare and she was usually really proud of her image of tough one and would actually get annoyed at somebody daring to call her cute. However, like magic, "sweet" combined with the brightest of smiles sounded like the best compliment she had ever received in her entire life. It was too much to take in, she could only try to avoid visual contact, avoid the thing taking deeper roots inside of her heart that felt a lot similar with... feelings of some sort. She didn't know what the hell those were and she was terrified to find out.  
  
  
  
The cat complained at HyunJin because of her lack of attention and probably it was also scolding her for acting so damn nervous.  
  
  
  
"I like cats... It's not uncomfortable for me to do that." She managed to say. It took great amounts of effort to make her voice sound cool and calm and HyunJin mentally patted herself on the back for the success.  
  
  
  
"I like them too... but animals in general don't like me very much... " Jeon HeeJin replied, releasing a laugh with a sad quality to it.   
  
  
  
HyunJin contemplated, shocked, how Jeon HeeJin's soft features got disturbed by the truth of her words and, at the same pace, the brunette's heart contracted with sympathy. There it was an expression that should never find its place back to this girl's face and HyunJin was determined to took it off.  
  
  
  
"Why?! You seem..." She trailed off. How do you tell someone you just met properly how wonderful and kind they are? Who was she to say that when they didn't know each other? "...Very nice." HyunJin settled at the end and cringed by how lame that came out.   
  
  
  
"Ahn... thank you?" Jeon HeeJin thanked, but her tone conveyed a question more than anything. HyunJin wanted to slap herself in the face. Now she probably was thinking that the brunette was the biggest asshole in the planet. "I don't know why they don't like me. I think it's because I'm allergic or they're allergic to me..." HyunJin frowned. There it was that laugh again. She could tell Jeon HeeJin was trying to light up the mood after her terrible attempt of reassurance, but she couldn't stand the thought of letting her thinking animals hated her.  
  
  
  
"Hm..." That's why she didn't reflect on her next actions, taking the kitten from the box and depositing without further notice into the girl's arms. "Here."   
  
  
  
"AH!" She struggled, taken by surprise, dropping her umbrella in the process to keep the cat secure. HyunJin observed the care and thoughtfulness put into each movement to accomodate the animal. It got even clearer that she was a good person. Jeon HeeJin laughed, a genuine one this time. Her delight was contagious and HyunJin was sure she would explode with the sight of her happiness alone. She wanted the privilege to see it everyday and be the one responsible for it. Not even the panic of this impromptu thought was enough to subdue the smile growing large on her face without any permission.   
  
  
  
"She likes you very much... See?" And she wasn't the only one, her mind supplied. She felt her cheeks getting hotter... wasn't supposed to be cold? Maybe it was a fever. "Animals can usually sense when you're afraid or uneasy and this makes them feel threatened... " She saw herself starting a lengthy lecture about animals' behavior. Honestly it was just a way to distract her head before it would sabotage her "I think that's why they seem to dislike you. I mean, I don't believe in any way they would have other reasons to don't like someone as wonderful as you. I-I-I mean that because you're holding it with such care and it just gives me the impression you're a kind person..."   
  
  
  
She should had stopped talking when she had the chance, but now it was too late, she was laughing nervously, sweating when it was freezing and she just said out loud that she thinks the girl is wonderful, she might as well dig her own grave now.   
  
  
  
"Not that I could say that with property, because I don't know you, n-not really... but I would like to. T-T-o get to know you, that is... Is that okay?" HyunJin had no idea where that bravery came from, but she hoped it would last until the girl's response. That didn't came... Jeon HeeJin only kept on staring at her and something in the way she did it, so focused, so contemplative made HyunJin's heart beat like drums in a parade. It was the longest, dread-fest waiting she had ever to endure, so she tried to cover up her anxiety by reaching out to scratch behind the cat's ear which caused the girl in front of her to jump. The brunette smile faltered, self conscious and her face must had been pretty telling of her confusion, since the other seemingly snapped out of whatever daydream she was having.  
  
  
  
"I think you should take her home." It wasn't a direct reply and HyunJin felt her stomach drop. Of course this amazing to the point of being surreal girl would never be interested to get to know her better even when she looked flustered, adorably putting a lock of hair behind her ear and biting her lip in a way that made the brunette weak on the legs. It didn't matter, because HyunJin wasn't the reason behind all those reactions. She should consider herself fortune enough to be even getting the chance to appreciate them. After all, she was HyunJin... a nobody and the other was Jeon HeeJin!  
  
  
  
"Ok..." She wasn't able to hide the defeat sipping through her tone. The happiness Jeon HeeJin was showing before, vanished and the brunette felt guilty for that. The girl silently deposited the cat back into her arms and their hands brushed in the process making HyunJin almost drop the animal. Every single hair in her body stood on its end and she immediately took a step back in a futile attempt of gaining back composure. The cat moved relentlessly for a few seconds, sensing her nervousness and she was forced to take long breaths so her feelings wouldn't be exposed by the animal.  
  
  
  
"Do you want to walk home with me?" HyunJin couldn't believe in her own ears. Did she still have a chance? Of what, she didn't know, but she would take it whatever over nothing. She almost lept with excitement and replied "Oh my GOD YES!", but she refrained, keeping a neutral expression.  
  
  
  
"Ok." She nodded curtly while inside she was throwing a freaking party.  
  
  
  
And that was how what it started off as a terrible day ended up being the best of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably tired of me begging for feedback, but your comments are very much appreciated for me to know what I need to improve or keep doing! ^^ I'm always open to suggestions and even prompts! Yes, tell me what you would like to see in the story! A moment or a situation you would love to see happening and I'll make my best to incorporate to the plot! Oh, if you want to talk about LOONA, about the fic or just want to vent about life, you can find me on Twitter @baeover_bay (yes, it is a reference to Life Is Strange)!
> 
> Until next chapter!~ o/


	6. Do You Know How I'm Feeling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How are y'all hearts doing after the first day of Line&Up? I know mine has being attacked and even my kidneys are pounding! That being said, I actually considered delaying this chapter to next week since we're all focused on OT12 now, BUT while we wait for the pics and leaks why don't we read something to ease the nerves and the sadness of not being there, right? *cries in a corner* So... Here's the sixth chapter! I hope y'all enjoy this one ^^

A sweet melody. That's how Jeon HeeJin's voice sounded. HyunJin felt completely captivated by the notes leaving the other girl's lips even though she was not singing. There was just something about the way she pronounced things that turned her words into HyunJin's favorite new song. A song that she could hear everyday on repeat without ever growing tired of it.   
  
  
  
However, the brunette felt bad she couldn't interject more and actively participate in the conversation due to her inability to concentrate on the message being delivered. Thankfully, Jeon HeeJin seemed pleased enough with her sparse commentaries and giggles that would unexpectedly escape her when the girl would say something particularly funny.   
  
  
  
It was in moments like these, when she didn't get to control her face's responses that Jeon HeeJin would look at her with something in her eyes that HyunJin's writing skills couldn't even begin to describe, but that would steal all the air from her lungs and propel her to avert her gaze in the hopes she wouldn't drown in those deep brown oceans and get blind by that radiant smile. It didn't help at all the fact that every two steps of the way to Jeon HeeJin's home their shoulders would come into contact making every single cell in her body quiver. She didn't even know it was biologically possible, but her insides were definitely dancing to a rapid unknown rhythm.  
  
  
  
Sometimes, the conversation would die down and only a comfortable pleasant silence would linger above them. It was comforting... like a soft blanket in a cold night of the winter. HyunJin came to the realization while listening to Jeon HeeJin's calm breathing at her side (when did they start to share one umbrella?) and to the rain quietly pouring down around them that her mind for the first time in forever was peaceful. No background noises, no flailing thoughts tormenting her. None of that.  
  
  
  
"We should be close by now..." The girl announced in a whisper that HyunJin wouldn't have heard it if they weren't sharing the same space. She guessed it wasn't meant to her ears and was rather loud thinking. However, she couldn't ignore the sad way the statement was uttered. It wasn't, after all, so different from how she was feeling. It was undeniable the disappointment of having to part ways with Jeon HeeJin. The idea of once again becoming complete strangers to one another, or just admiring her from afar without having the courage to talk to her... It was too painful of a concept to bare and HyunJin couldn't let this fragile "something" they had now slip through her fingers. But what could she say? She wasn't good with words, for Christ's sake! Panic started to build with each new step...  
  
  
  
Then it hit her.   
  
  
  
She didn't need words! Because as Vivi said (and she would die before she admitted her friend was right): actions are as meaningful as them.   
  
  
  
HyunJin observed as Jeon HeeJin stared intently ahead, her brows furrowed and her lips moving to form a slight pout that she probably wasn't even aware of... It took all of the brunette's willpower to not think of kissing it away. That was NOT the meaningful action she should make and it would be highly inappropriate, she scolded herself while shaking her head. What could she do then? She observed more and harder, searching for any clues that could help her, but nothing came to mind.   
  
  
  
The cat in her arms trembled, releasing a distressed little sound as it tried to curl up even more in her embrace. It was cold, she realized. That was it! She looked once more to Jeon HeeJin seeing how her breath would create a fog before her, how the hand holding the umbrella would shake... She was cold too. Immediately HyunJin fumbled to retrieve her coat from the bag, it was a hard task considering the animal she was carrying.  
  
  
  
"Ahn... Can you hold her for a moment?" She asked, snapping the other girl out of her reveries.  
  
  
  
"Oh, sure." A subtle smile bloomed on her face and HyunJin could only think she was making the right decisions so far. Jeon HeeJin took the cat from her with all the care in the world soon getting distracted by it, giving HyunJin time to fetch the item and even lay it gently on her shoulders.  
  
  
  
"Wha...?!" Jeon HeeJin looked up in surprise, HyunJin only could do her best to smile and seem cool even though she felt the exact opposite of cool. She was freaking out.  
  
  
  
"You were shaking, so I thought..." She replied simply trailing off while smoothing the coat on her shoulders and making sure the cat was also protected. Jeon HeeJin kept staring with surprise and what she believed was gratitude mixed again with that something she couldn't quite describe even now when they were this close to the point of feeling the warmth emanating from each other's skin, of breathing the same air...  
  
  
  
It was too much.   
  
  
  
HyunJin stepped away, walking ahead without a word. It took a moment to Jeon HeeJin begin to follow her, probably confused by the brunette's sudden escape and, admittedly, that wasn't what HyunJin had planned to do, but if she stood there any longer within touch's reach she would have fainted. It wasn't even an exaggeration, she could feel the blood draining from her useless limbs.  
  
  
  
"Thank you..." Jeon HeeJin soflty whispered, hugging the coat and the animal tightly to her frame. It felt like HyunJin herself was embraced in the process and she couldn't wipe the dopey grin off her face or stop the burning of her cheeks.  
  
  
  
"You're welcome..."  
  
  
  


~x~x~x~x~x~x~

  
  
"That's it?!" The tall blonde girl asked with a dissatisfied pout on her face. HyunJin sighed. JinSol should just quit doing that to her because, unlike the rest of the female population, she was immune to it.  
  
  
  
"JinSol... Be nice, it is HyunJin we are talking about here, you should not expect much more than that." Vivi interjected brightly, patting the blonde's hand resting on the table and making the frown disappear in the blink of an eye.  
  
  
  
"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Her arms crossed in an automatic defense mechanism. She couldn't believe the betrayal!  
  
  
  
"I think it means you have no game." JinSol clarified with excitement as if HyunJin didn't understand what Vivi was implying. She rolled her eyes. It wasn't one of the taller girl skills to read subtlety or sarcasm... OR she just wanted to test HyunJin's patience which, knowing the blonde, was probably the latter.  
  
  
  
"I regret my decision of telling all of this to you, guys." The brunette could imagine a lot of things she could be doing on this calm sunny (HaSeul was truly not lying about her weather changing powers to the point even a skeptic like HyunJin would start doubting common sense) Saturday morning and none of them involved being dragged by her own friends in her workplace... Scratch that: ex-friends now.  
  
  
  
The brunette has been restless since the night before, her mind nor her heart could quiet down after the encounter with Jeon HeeJin, pondering what she could have done differently and what she should do next. That's when she had the brilliant idea of telling Vivi everything.   
  
  
  
The girl wasn't pleased with the fact she kept her affections towards Jeon HeeJin hidden for this long if her passive-aggressive stance was something to go by. However, HyunJin would go as far as ask her for some advice still, which just showed her level of desperation.   
  
  
  
JinSol, on the other hand, just happened to be there, taking really seriously her new job. Well, not so much if you consider she's sitting at their table chatting while customers waited for her services... and before you as much consider call HyunJin out saying she's doing the same, the brunette doesn't work the mornings shifts, only later in the afternoon where she would fill the place with her ballads and soothing voice. It was the best part of her weeks if she's being honest.  
  
  
  
"I believe telling us was the first wise decision you made actually." Vivi stated taking a sip of her black coffee like she was an intellectual on everything Kim HyunJin and although this was true, the brunette didn't appreciate the smugness oozing out of the pink haired.   
  
  
  
It was unbelievable how someone that looked so sweet as Vivi would say such things sometimes and how she had a distinct preference for very strong coffee. HyunJin remembers vividly once trying to tease her about it and the girl just talking back something along the lines of: "I like my coffee as I like my women" and after that traumatic experience, she gave up on EVER joking about that again! First, because Vivi was supposed to be the quiet, shy, too pure for this world girl and second because it clearly meant that her drink was just as black as HyunJin's soul. She wondered if Vivi would ever dare to say stuff like that to HaSeul. Surely not.   
  
  
  
The curses best friendship brings upon oneself never ceased to horrify her...  
  
  
  
"What did I do wrong!? I was really nice! And polite, a real gentle...lady! And I was really nice!" She tried to argument, her hands going wild. HyunJin was really proud of herself. One: she made the unthinkable and spoke more than a few words with Jeon HeeJin. Two: she didn't say any gay panic induced thing (calling her wonderful was just a detail! She shouldn't be crucified by speaking the truth!). Three: she was even able to do a whole rom-com act lending her the coat when she was almost freezing to death. That's why she wouldn't admit this sort of slander. She excelled herself!  
  
  
  
"First of all, gentlelady is not even a word? And you said nice twice." The blonde pointed out and had the audacity to blow a kiss when HyunJin shoot laser beams at her with her eyes.   
  
  
  
"Don't you have work to do? I can see two very unsatisfied customers from here." She made a show of putting her hand in her forehead above her eyes like she was a pirate in search for land. Vivi just giggled in a way that obviously conveyed "I do not know these people, please save me".  
  
  
  
"What!? Shit!" JinSol turned so fast to look at the counter she almost fell from the chair. To her bad luck, HyunJin wasn't kidding, in fact there were two girls standing, waiting for their orders to be taken. One of them seemed especially displeased, a scowl taking fix residence on her features, her arms crossed and a foot taping impatiently on the wood floor.  
  
  
  
"Oh, those are JungEun and Yerim! He-" Before Vivi could wave and call them over, JinSol jumped from her spot and covered the pink haired girl's mouth. HyunJin almost got knocked over along with their table by the abrubt movement.   
  
  
  
"I'm so sorry, Vivi unnie, but I can't let you do that!" She whispered desperately, her face covered in fear. HyunJin didn't know who looked more terrified the attacker or the victim.  
  
  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" The brunette asked camly, taking Vivi's coffee and putting it far from JinSol's disastrous ways and ignoring completely her best friend's muffled cries for help. Revenge is truly a dish you savored while it was cold... A smirk pulled at the sides of her lips.  
  
  
  
"That's Yerim and Kim Lip!" The blonde replied, facing her like the answer was already obvious.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, that much I gathered. But why are you killing my friend because of that?"   
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" She apologized again, only now noticing she was still keeping the girl trapped in her hold. "Vivi unnie, forgive me! It's just... Me and the Lip girl don't get along and I was afraid you would call them over and make everything awkward." Vivi tried to respond, but could only breathe so HyunJin asked instead:  
  
  
  
"Why you two don't get along?" The brunette didn't really know Kim Lip personally even though they attended some of the same classes and were in the same year. However, both of them were from widely different dimensions that did not collide. Kim Lip was one of those people that are just so popular you can't avoid hearing about them at some point in your life, those entities that are so unreachable you may think they're only legends constructed by the common folk. The blonde was basically the protagonist to every rumour and gossip, maybe only losing to Yves in that regard. HyunJin could only imagine how much it sucked to be them.  
  
  
  
"I don't know? It was just the way she looked at me on my first day... Like I was some kind of threat or something." She shrugged. It was clear the recollection was bringing her mood down and that was a first to HyunJin. She had never seen the taller girl so blue before. Truthfully, they only knew each other for less than twenty-four hours, but she could already tell JinSol was an uplifter by nature. HyunJin couldn't believe they just met, it felt they've been friends since forever. How this overgrown child had made her way to her heart so fast, though, was beyond her comprehension.  
  
  
  
"JungEun can seem pretty intimidating at first sight, but she is actually a sweetheart. I am sure she does not think anything bad about you. How could she? You are an amazing person, JinSol..." Vivi finally spoke up. She offered the biggest of her smiles and patted the taller girl on the shoulder reassuringly. "When you are not suffocating people to death, that is." She completed, stealing a laugh from all of them.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, Vivi unnie... That means a lot to me." Her hand found its way to the smaller girl's on her shoulder, holding it tight in place. HyunJin's insides melted at the sight and she gulped down the rest of her friend's coffee to prevent this fuzzy feeling to spread. Since when was she becoming such a softie?  
  
  
  
"I'm glad I'm not the only problematic on this table..." HyunJin sighed dramatically munching on the forgotten croissant in the plate in front of her, the taste couldn't even be felt due to the burning of her tongue. The brunette was so disturbed by the recent events she had the capacity to forget completely to eat and as much as she loved the fact the attention was averted from her, things still hasn't been figured out on the matter of Jeon HeeJin.  
  
  
  
"Girl, our problems are in completely different realms." JinSol scoffed. The nerve she had...  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah? How about you grow a pair and go talk to Kim Lip then?" She could feel her eyebrow raise in challenge at the same time JinSol's confident smirk froze in a comic terrified expression. She was trying to come back at HyunJin, but her mouth was uselessly opening and closing without producing any sound. A fish out of the water.  
  
  
  
"I-It's not even the same! You're trying to charm a girl and I just want her to stop staring at me like my existence offend her somehow." And there it was that pout again... HyunJin won't fall for that. She refuses.  
  
  
  
"All I could hear was a bunch of excuses..." The brunette reclined in her chair an air of superiority took over her features. "Why don't you show me the right way to impress a girl, JinSol unnie, since I don't have any game."   
  
  
  
"You're a very vindictive person, HyunJin-ah, that's bad for your heart." She said with false concern bringing a hand to her chest.   
  
  
  
"My heart is working just fine, dear, don't worry." A smile bigger than her face could comport possessed her lips disconcerting the blonde in front of her that broke in her own fit of chuckles.  
  
  
  
"You look like a maniac!" Her chuckles became uncontrollable laughter and the sound alone brought the whole coffee shop alive. "I'm glad that I met you, guys! Y'all so funny!" When she finally recovered, she continued "I was really worried, you know? I thought I would have some trouble adjusting to the new school and making real friends who weren't Art snobs." JinSol confessed. HyunJin and Vivi shared a look. They knew all too well the fear of being outcasts in an environment full of vipers ready to bite you at the slight sign of weakness.   
  
  
  
Their school could be one of the most renowned academies in terms of Art education around the globe, but it didn't mean it was all sunshine and rainbows once you passed the near impossible admission exam. The reality was: their routines were a constant state of war. Students would fight each other for opportunities in the industry, doing unspeakable things, using each other as ladders in complete disregard for any real friendships. If HyunJin could summarize all that in four words, it would be: Real Life Hunger Games.  
  
  
  
"We got your back!" Vivi voiced the sentiment for the brunette, hugging JinSol until she was the one begging for air. HyunJin smiled, she was grateful and lucky she had found good people who she could rely on. A cough left her in an attempt to hide her emotions as she reprogrammed her face back to the usual stoical expression.  
  
  
  
"This is beautiful, really touching and all, but... You both need to focus now."   
  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you're right. Let's get down to your girl's business!" JinSol recomposed herself trying to look professional fixing her disheveled black jacket then clearing her throat "Honestly, I think you did a pretty decent job. You made a good impression and forgetting your coat with her?! A really smart move." She winked, making an 'ok' sign with her hand to show her appreciation.   
  
  
  
Did HyunJin forget her coat? Oh, that wasn't intentional at all, but the brunette wouldn't argue JinSol's point nor how she implied Jeon HeeJin was her girl. She could only wish such blessing.  
  
  
  
"And... Kahei? What do you think?" She was concerned with her best friend's opinion since she was the most judgmental one. Vivi searched her eyes, it was unusual for HyunJin to call the pink haired for her real name, so the girl knew now that the brunette needed a serious answer.  
  
  
  
"I believe the problem lies in the future. You may had done everything right yesterday, but it will not matter if you will continue to run away from her once you see each other at school... " She started. If she had glasses, she would probably fix them on her nose. The perfect image of a teacher lecturing a not so bright student "...and that's why I am glad you told us, so that way JinSol, HaSeul and I can make sure you will not get to do that." Vivi looked at her pointedly with a not so innocent smile and HyunJin whined. She was right, as always. The brunette did have the tendency to hide away from her problems until they turned around and bit her on the butt. "Anyway, you do have a good excuse to approach her again because you actually had the presence of mind to let your coat with her."   
  
  
  
Why was she receiving so much praise for something she didn't plan!?  
  
  
  
"Wait, wait a minute... HaSeul? You'll let her know too!?" Her eyes must have grown in the size of golf balls because the girl was already making placating gestures towards her.  
  
  
  
"Relax... I trust her and I do not hide anything from HaSeul, ever. I do not feel comfortable not telling. Besides, she is good friends with HeeJin so that will help your case. I believe she can sound her out to see what were her impressions on you." She shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. It was a big deal for HyunJin. She could take a lap motivated by the joy she was feeling and then take another for the anxiety bubbling up with the possible knowledge of what Jeon HeeJin thought of her "If you had told me you liked HeeJin sooner, you two could have talked a long time ago! That is not something you keep hidden from your best friend!"  
  
  
  
"And had the world know about what I feel? No, thanks. I think it was better this way... We met at our own circumstances without the interference of others... like destiny." She stared off at the window resting her chin on her hand. Vivi's help, or better yet, HaSeul's help was widely appreciated, but HyunJin wouldn't trade their actual first meeting for nothing in the world. She knew if her friends had pushed it, HyunJin would just feel pressured and make a fool of herself in front of the girl of her dreams.  
  
  
  
"HyunJin-ah, you're such a romantic. I didn't expect this from you at all..." JinSol pronounced in a baby-like voice, after her personal record of silence.   
  
  
  
"Shut up and don't do that." She threw a paper towel at the blonde, but it fell flat midway through the table. JinSol snickered and HyunJin was considering throwing the remains of her croissant... Would be worth it, though? She calculated.  
  
  
  
"She is a big sappy, is she not?" Vivi added. It was time for the girl's payback it seemed.  
  
  
  
HyunJin just swallowed down the last of her breakfast while her friends laughed at her expanse. Why she loved these idiots again?  
  
  
  
"JINSOL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?"   
  
  
  
A booming voice cut through the conversations filling the café. HyunJin and the blonde both flinched at the all too familiar screamings of their boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it for today! You know the drill: any feedback is welcomed and highly appreciated! Have some interesting idea of what you want to see happening in the future of the story? I'll be more than glad to hear and try to incorporate to the plot, the sky is the limit and it would be a nice challenge to use some of your prompts, guys!
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading so far and we see each other on the next chapter! Actually, we'll be exploring other girl's perspective next week and a whole different world will open! Can you guys guess who it will be? ^^


	7. As If A New World Has Opened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again with a brand new chapter as promised! I struggled with this one a lot, considering I'm not in a very good place in my life right now and this was reflecting on the way I was writing... BUT I think I still managed to balance the mood! So let me know if it worked~ 
> 
> Oh and there're brief mentions of bullying in this chapter. I thought would be nice to let y'all know beforehand! 
> 
> Now, without further ado, let's get down to business! ^^

People usually believe that only children are in their very nature spoiled little brats who won't survive the harsh winter. They're kids that think the world will bend to their every need and wishes. Although those statements can hold some truth and Kim JiWoo might be an alive proof of this, had never heard a single no from her parents during her entire existence, she is most definitely not a spoiled brat (she'll fight you on this, which... kinda proves the point)! Oh no, contrary to popular belief, she knows what rejection feels like and she knows all too well how people couldn't care less about what she wants.   
  
  
  
Those things were pretty clear in her head from a very early age when she left the refuge of her home and her parent's warm embrace to face the horrors of primary school. Soon, JiWoo discovered teachers would ignore her cries among all the others deafening whines and that her pouts and smiles weren't as effective with the other children (actually, it seemed they hated it when she flashed all of her missing teeth to them). She finally realized that she wasn't a special gift sent from heaven as her family made her believe. JiWoo learned that she would have to fend for herself out there like everybody else did if she wanted to survive this winter, adults kept on about (JiWoo never understood who wouldn't survive a winter in this time and age, though...).  
  
  
  
However, this knowledge about the cruel reality of life never managed to completely falter the girl's optimism. She still could see a light shining even on the worst of human beings and in the bleaker of circumstances. Nothing could be as hopeless as to not have any possible solutions and no one was bad just for the sake of it. These were words that she lived by, ideals she believed in. Or at least, JiWoo used to think like that before secondary school happened...  
  
  
  
It's hard to keep a smile on your face and a positive attitude twenty-four seven when your classmates are constantly trying to put you down, mocking you every chance they get because you're just too cute (as if this was a bad thing! Sue her, she's adorable!) or because you can't keep that giant grin off your face. 'Nobody is this happy all the damn time! Stop seeking attention so badly, it's ridiculous!' She would hear this sort of thing while passing through a small group whispering not so quietly in the hallways.   
  
  
  
JiWoo never once cried about this situation. Her fellow classmates couldn't really think that of her, right? Some stuff they said was actual pleasantries but coated with a tone of contempt that left a lingering aftertaste of rejection in the girl's mouth.   
  
  
  
JiWoo never stopped trying after those incidents. She would force her facial muscles to contract in an almost abnormal way in order to appease other people's demands, but it was impossible. She just couldn't do it without feeling flabbergasted and this was slowly wearing the cheerful girl down little by little.  
  
  
  
Suddenly, her smiles lost all the glow they once held, becoming shallow echoes of what they used to be. Empty shells which the pearls were taken by a world so cruel that insisted on tearing people's souls, picking and choosing what it considers worthy while throwing away all the rest... No one ever bothered to ask what was going on. No one ever noticed the dimming of light in the girl's eyes, not even the girl herself so intent she was to please.   
  
  
  
JiWoo believed with all her heart she was doing the right thing: growing up. That the numbness taking over her body was a normal feeling that everyone had to deal with, a type of happiness that she didn't comprehend enough to enjoy just yet, but would someday. Everything would fall back into place eventually if she just kept surviving each passing day with a skip on her steps and a trained beam dancing on her lips...  
  
  
  
It seemed pretty unfair, though. The world was unfair, JiWoo realized, but she had zero intentions of giving in, of allowing the universe or whomever to dictate who she should be and how she should act! JiWoo would constantly stamp her foot down (not literally, of course. Okay, maybe sometimes... People did stare at her like she was insane when those thoughts invaded her head in the middle of the street and she ended up expressing her determination physically) and think 'no! This is who I am, dammit!'. Admittedly, it became increasingly easier to reinforce this mindset with time and the undying support of her best friend, Im YeoJin. The little girl that would scream at the face of society if she as much thought they were doing dirty to her or to anyone she cared about.   
  
  
  
YeoJin reminded her of what being a kid at heart felt like. Reminded her of what freedom looked like. She was a beacon of hope for JiWoo and she couldn't be more grateful to have the princess of frogs in her life (that's a very funny tale that makes JiWoo chortle alone randomly and in inappropriate times, but that she won't get into great details because it's not her place to tell, plus YeoJin would kill her).  
  
  
  
"I made it! Can you believe it!? I'm going to the same school HaSeul unnie and Yerim are! Isn't that awesome!?" YeoJin one day threw casually this information at her during their lunch break. It hit her harder than the hamburger that slid in her general direction.   
  
  
  
The younger girl couldn't contain her excitement, humming a tune and swaying her whole body one side to the other. JiWoo, on the other hand, swallowed down the frustration taking root inside her chest for losing the only real friendship she made at that not so good place. The only person, that was astute enough to see right through the auburn haired's facade and would use everything in her arsenal to take JiWoo out of her 'funk' as she likes to call it.  
  
  
  
"Of course I can believe! You're very talented, it was obvious for me you would make it! Congrats, YeoJinnie~ Wa!" Her world could be crumbling down, but her words never betrayed the dark side of her feelings. They were eclipsed by the genuine happiness over YeoJin's achievement. It was her dream, after all, she never shut up about it.   
  
  
  
She clapped and whistled while the mentioned girl bowed and blowed kisses in an exaggerated fashion, like a singer that had just finished their performance to thank the love of their fans.   
  
  
  
All eyes turned to the pair in the crowded cafeteria due to all the movement coming from their table. Some of them would go as far as rolling in disapproval, others were less obvious about their dissatisfaction. JiWoo payed no mind to those, not when she was in her little bubble with YeoJin where she was allowed to just be silly the way she so much craved to just be again.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, thank you! I know I'm great, autographs later!" She grinned, taking her sit again in front of JiWoo and rubbing her finger against her cheek in a shy streak while a light blush spread through them because of all the attention being received from her best friend. "I can't wait to tell HaSeul! She will lose her sh- I mean, she will freak out and pretend she is all inconvenienced by me following on her footsteps, when actually she will be just really proud! If there're tears I'll make sure to send you a pic with the caption 'I told you so'." JiWoo smiled at the omitted curse word and at the image YeoJin painted of the redhead receiving the news. No doubts this would unfold exactly the way she was predicting.  
  
  
  
"Are you not going to tell the news to Yerim too?!" She asked with interest and barely hidden eagerness, taking a bite of her lunch most consisted of strawberries and an apple. YeoJin would always scrunch up her nose in distaste for her healthy alimentation choices (you can't blame her, they were sweet and wouldn't kill you on the long run as candy would!) and this time was no different. She took the hamburger that was previously abandoned by her and took a mouthful of it, munching satisfied and making JiWoo jealous in the process. The latter sighed in defeat holding her hand out pushing aside her fruits. The action brought a smirk to the younger's face that glided another sandwich her way.   
  
  
  
JiWoo swears the other brings one extra just in her benefit... Actually she did discover YeoJin asked HaSeul to prepare two when the older, kind as she is, asked her if she was eating well with a knowing gleam in her eyes. JiWoo had blushed and had nodded vehemently.  
  
  
  
"I-I was actually thinking of surprising her..." It took great amounts of willpower to not tease YeoJin, but she couldn't help the evil smirk... Well, it was more of a shit-eating grin in her case which earned her a death glare. It was a sore topic for the smaller girl and she would scream denials and storm off from the room every time it was remotely implied she had some kind of soft feelings for Yerim. No, YeoJin was just too fierce for that... or so she wanted everybody to believe.   
  
  
  
A sight escaped JiWoo's lips... The wonders of young first love. So pure and innocent! She wished everyday for something like that for herself. Someone who would love her unconditionally despite her flaws. No, someone who would in fact appreciate her flaws. Was that too much to ask for?! Sure, her parents loved her that way, but they didn't count. YeoJin, she guessed, loved her dumb ways too, but that's what all best friends are supposed to do. Well, boys in general seemed to like her very much, but who cares about them!?   
  
  
  
"... And BOOM!" YeoJin hit the wood surface and JiWoo startled, snapping out of her addictive daydreams "Just show up in the first day on her classroom! She would be so shocked. It could be funny! Do you think she would like to see me there?" She asked, unsure of herself. Chuu looked fondly at her young friend... her baby girl was a lost case already and she was so oblivious to this fact.  
  
  
  
"I've no doubts about that!" She reassured brightly. JiWoo wasn't sure about many things in life, but one thing she was certain: Choi Yerim would combust with happiness to have YeoJin studying with her. Admittedly, Yerim would be excited over a race between turtles AND snails. What was just routine for others had the tendency to turn into a whole event for her and that's what made Yerim one of her favorite people in the planet.  
  
  
  
"And you?" YeoJin asked, her tone shifting to a seriousness that wasn't ordinary. JiWoo fidget in place, playing with the plastic that wrapped her food.  
  
  
  
"What about me?" She replied with a question of her own, genuinely confused.  
  
  
  
"Will you like to see me there?"  
  
  
  
"I won't be seeing you there, 'cause I'll stay here!" She tried to smile, but by YeoJin's frown she could tell she haven't done a great job at it. "What?"  
  
  
  
"You know what I meant..." She rolled her eyes "Will you be okay without me?" JiWoo couldn't help but laugh, not because the statement was ridiculous since she was older than YeoJin and SHE should be the one to protect this little girl, but precisely the opposite. She needed YeoJin and the girl knew it.   
  
  
  
"I'll miss you... A LOT! But I'm gonna be fine! Don't worry~" This time she was able to offer a proper confident smile. There was no use to concern YeoJin and make her feel guilty for following her dreams. Just because JiWoo changed interests as she changed clothes and didn't know what she wanted to do in the future, it didn't mean she could get in the way of YeoJin's goals. Besides, JiWoo was making progress. The mean commentaries and overt dirty looks she still gets occasionally didn't affect her as much as they used to, she is focused on photography now for a record time of two weeks (yaay!). Everything is working out. At least, almost everything...  
  
  
  
"Wrong answer!" She exclaimed, reaching across the table and flicking the older on the forehead.  
  
  
  
"YAH! What was that about!?" She pouted, rubbing the place that probably would be marked.  
  
  
  
"The right answer would be: YeoJinnie, I honestly can't live without you~ Oh, what do I do!? My heart hurts so much!" She raised the back of her hand to her own forehead, acting out a faint and with her other hand dramatically tucked at her chest. JiWoo tried her best to keep a straight expression, almost choking on a laughter "Should I apply to this amazing school of yours so we can be famous singers together?" YeoJin went as far to imitate JiWoo's voice and for some unknown reason it was way more high pitched than the younger girl's natural range. JiWoo huffed causing her bangs to raise. YeoJin laughed out loud, proud for her performance and at the sight of the signature she left in the other's skin.  
  
  
  
"I don't sound like that at all! And I don't know how to sing!" Sure, she loved music and would more often than not let some notes escape her while distracted studying or showering (this last being a full blown concert, but YeoJin didn't need to know that she sings her throat out with a pop playlist every morning). However, nothing more than that. It was beyond her capabilities to sing as a professional, let alone pass the impossible audition test the Art Academy held every year for the most talented individuals in Korea and not only Korea for that matter.  
  
  
  
"Bulls- Non sense! Have you heard yourself!? Because I did when you think nobody's listening! And I signed you up for the audition tomorrow already, so you kinda have no choice but come with me." She crossed her arms, nodding to herself with that still proud smile etched on her lips. JiWoo could only stare, mouth agape.  
  
  
  
"Y-Y-You did what!? I'll make a fool of myself, YeoJin! I didn't prepare anything, I don't know how that even works! I never thought of becoming a singer and-" She was hyperventilating and panicking, not even her fanning was enough to cool the nerves bubbling up. She stood up hastily and walked away, away from YeoJin and her insufferable attitude, away from the merciless eyes of the other students.  
  
  
  
"You're always making a fool of yourself, nothing new there. It's one of your qualities! Besides, you considered selling matches for a living, but never thought of being a singer before!? Seriously!?" The younger girl's voice followed her through the exit of the cafeteria.  
  
  
  
"I was a child! And I thought... I thought I wasn't good at anything else!" She screamed back, turning around and almost crashing on YeoJin, right on her tail. She grabbed her shoulder trying to put some sense in her head about the predicament she was just put in "It was different and it was for a noble cause! I wanted to bring light to people's lives!" She didn't even try to refute YeoJin's first point though.  
  
  
  
"That's... cute? I guess? But how it's any different!? You also thought of being an astronaut, a veterinarian, a teacher for little annoying monsters and now a photographer!" She listed off, counting down on her fingers. JiWoo ignored her, not prepared to have this conversation and going to the bathroom to breathe. Of course the girl burst through the door right after her talking even louder. Voice booming in the empty neutral room. "You can't add singer to your already long list of aspirations!? You could help people, inspire them or whatever fluffy thing in your mind with your voice! And for the record: you're still pretty much a child."   
  
  
  
"You're one to talk being a kid yourself!" JiWoo purposely focused only on the last part of YeoJin's discourse. The girl's reaction was predictable as it always were when the word 'kid' and 'YeoJin' were uttered in the same sentence. She came at her face with anger burning in her eyes. JiWoo would be intimidated if the smaller one wasn't standing in the tips of her toes (their height difference wasn't even that significant to begin with). Truth be told, JiWoo was only averting attention from the fact that no matter how much aspirations she had collected, society would never allow her to pursue all of that. They were just dreams... and those were supposed to be unattainable. Kids were allowed to dream about gold at the end of the rainbow, but she didn't have this luxury anymore and not even YeoJin could change this fact.  
  
  
  
"Is this how you're gonna play!? You should be THANKING me!" She exclaimed with a finger pointed at JiWoo's chest.  
  
  
  
"For what!?"  
  
  
  
"For... You know what!? You're so thick headed!" She stepped back, sighing and frantically scratching her head in frustration. It seemed she was ready to assume the role of the bigger person in the situation which was ironic and humorous by itself. JiWoo watched curiously the unusual change in demeanor and started to feel bad for being the reason of her friend's visible distress "I just wanted you to come with me, you know? You're one of my best friends and I didn't want to be separated from you, because I can't see my days without your stupid jokes and bad sketches filling them... And I wouldn't have passed if it wasn't for you supporting me anyways. Even if it pained you to do so, don't lie to me, I know it did. It would feel just wrong to not have you there with me after all we've been through together..."  
  
  
  
"You'll have HaSeul and Yerim..." It was barely above a whisper. JiWoo never heard YeoJin being consciously honest with her feelings before. She was not equipped to deal with that side of her friend as it seemed there was too much at stake for the girl to be anything but sincere. It had never crossed the auburn haired's mind how the little brunette could depend on her as well. She never saw herself as someone who could be looked up to.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, they're great, but they're not you, Chuu!" A pout took over her features, lips quivering, some tears threatening to fall. JiWoo doubted they were even real, but before she could call the girl out, she came forward, confining her in a bear hug. Actually it was more of a koala hug considering YeoJin's short stature, JiWoo entertained herself with the thought "Please, Chuu unnie! Come with me! It will be good for you too! You're wasting your talents in this school! These people don't deserve you!"  
  
  
  
"YeoJin..." Her arms automatically came to embrace the little brunette "...is this the game you're gonna play?" YeoJin sniffed, cleaning her nose on her shoulder making JiWoo frown in disgust. Luckily the sniff sounded way more closer to a muffled snicker than anything that would let a undesirable stain on her uniform. She rolled her eyes, smiling and hugging the girl closer. Her body and heart felt warm and full with her friend's words even when she knew YeoJin was cheating and going for her emotional side.  
  
  
  
"I mean, is it working?" Big round eyes raised slightly to meet hers, pleading and playful. Aish, how JiWoo could say no to that!? This is the reason why she gave up on the idea of being a teacher for 'little annoying monsters'.  
  
  
  
"It is!"  
  
  
  
"Damn right!" She jumped up and down with glee making JiWoo do the same as a consequence of still being trapped in her hold.  
  
  
  
"Language!" The older tried to scold, but it lost all its force while she laughed freely without any reservations.  
  
  
  
"Oh my God, are you my fourth mom now!?" YeoJin whined, halting her happy dance of victory. Fourth? JiWoo wondered, confused by YeoJin's maths. She shrugged it off.  
  
  
  
"You asked for this when you signed me up for this audition tomorrow, you brat!" She exclaimed, messing the brunnete's hair. It was the first time in months she felt truly happy.   
  
  
  
Little did she know it was only the beginning and that she should in fact, thank the young girl in the future for pushing her to take the most important step in her life.  
  
  
  
"Hey! Don't make me regret it!" YeoJin complained fleeing the bathroom and letting JiWoo to chase after her.  
  


~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~x~

  
  
She fell from the bed the very next morning. The sound of her alarm sounding too much like the bells that would probably play at her funeral.  
  
  
  
"Kyaa!!" Today was the day. The audition day, she fretted while screaming and rolling around on the floor with her hands on her face. She would kill YeoJin for putting her in this position...  
  
  
  
On cue, her cellphone lightened up to a new message from the girl. JiWoo managed to reach the offending device in her penguin shaped nightstand from her spot on the floor. Body still sore from the falling.  
  
  
  
**[ARE YOU READYYY???]**  
  
  
  
**[NOOO!!!]**  
  
  
  
She wasn't ready to leave her house as she wasn't ready psychologically to face a bunch of old men that would judge her as a shame to musicians' society. Even so, the day before was spent debating what song would be performed. JiWoo watched thousands of videos (none of those included animals compilations, no!) practiced as much as she could in the little time she had. It wasn't near enough and now she was panicking again.  
  
  
  
**[YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS DRESSED IN FIVE SECONDS 'CAUSE HASEUL AND I ARE GONNA PICK YOU UP]**  
  
  
  
**[*BUTT]**  
  
  
  
**[THAT WAS TOTALLY THE CORRECTOR'S FAULT]**  
  
  
  
At that, JiWoo snickered, she imagined the corrector went by the name HaSeul. She jumped on her feet rummaging frantically through her things in order to get prepared not minding the mess she was making. She showered and dressed in record time, flying down the stairs to the kitchen and getting an apple from the refrigerator to eat on her way out.  
  
  
  
"Wow, today is Saturday! Why are you awake so early and where are you going in such a hush, young lady?" She heard from behind. Her father was typing down in his notebook on the counter and had only stopped to check on the disheveled girl in front of him.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to audition for the Korean Art Academy!" She replied, as a matter of fact, throwing the apple up and barely catching it back.  
  
  
  
"Oh... ok," He said, adjusting his glasses.  
  
  
  
"I'll be a singer!" She beamed confidently, trying to materialize her words into reality "Or a photographer. I can be both since it's an Art school!" This knowledge striking her for the first time.  
  
  
  
"That seems interesting. Good luck!" He returned the smile with one as bright as his daughter's and JiWoo felt encouraged. Her parents never questioned and always would support even the most far-fetched of her dreams (not completely, though... At the bottom of their hearts they knew JiWoo would either give up or fail at her most frivolous ideas) so it wasn't a surprise for the father that the girl suddenly realized she wanted to be a singer and would do it.  
  
  
  
"Thank you, dad!" She gave him a tight hug, a high-five and went to the door, opening it widely only to come face-to-face with two shocked girls standing there, the taller of them with a hand ready to knock.  
  
  
  
"When I said five seconds it was a figure of speech, you know? I didn't want to pressure you or anything..." YeoJin pronounced, scratching her neck and laughing humorless. It was impressive how her behavior would change when she was next to HaSeul and she could turn into an almost docile puppy.  
  
  
  
"Yes, you did." HaSeul said pointedly. YeoJin pouted, crossing her arms "Nevermind her... how do you feel, JiWoo?" The redhead ignored the girl at her side and offered a radiant smile that made JiWoo breathe more easily.   
  
  
  
"I'm nervous!" She swayed in place, arms firmed on her sides like a frightening penguin. It proved her point perfectly.  
  
  
  
"It's going to be alright, I'm sure! You have a powerful voice, you just need to believe in it and trust your heart. Everything will come naturally to you once you do that."  
  
  
  
"Wa~ You're so wise!" She gushed, clasping her hands together.  
  
  
  
"She is, isn't she!?" The younger girl offered, looking proudly to what seemed her version from the future.  
  
  
  
"Shall we go?" HaSeul linked arms with both of them. JiWoo took the opportunity to bask in the older's positivity and talent. Maybe she would acquire these qualities through osmosis, she hoped.  
  
  
  
"Ok, now you can stop talking as an ancient, unnie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW, this was a long ass (I mean, butt XD) chapter, wasn't it!? No one guessed this one would be focused on Miss Chuu! I think it was sort of unexpected considering she appeared in the very first chapters, right!? But now we get to follow a little of her story AND get to dive into JiWoo's fascinating mind!
> 
> As usual, any comments are very much appreciated! Questions, suggestions, tips... literally anything puts a smile on my face! Wants to give me a prompt!? You can! 'Oh, author, I wish to see Chuu doing B while Yves does A! It would be amazing!' Yeah, I will definitely hear you and try to accommodate what you want in my story! ^^ 
> 
> Anyway, until next chapter! Bye~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ^^  
> You'll also be able to find this work in LOONA Amino if you prefer reading from there.  
> I'll try my best to update this every Saturday, but you know how life can ruin even the most elaborate of the plans... *Sigh*  
> I somehow forgot to mention, but english is not actually my first language, so any mistakes are due to that.


End file.
